Selena's Twilight
by Paranoia-Neon-Angel
Summary: Selena Ashley moves to Forks with her father and abusive mother. She meets the mysterious Jasper Hale and she develops feelings for him. She will learn that he isn't a regular teenager. He's a vampire. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Selena: Hey guys! I won't be writing Prince of Persia or My Hero for a while. I ran out of Ideas for My Hero. So, I got an Idea to give you Twilight, but with Selena as the human that comes to Forks and her Edward is Jasper. The story will switch from Selena's POV to the normal POV alot.

* * *

Chapter 1: Forks.

I looked around my old bedroom one last time. The pale blue walls had small holes in them, from where I hung my posters. The huge walk-in closet was dark and empty. I sighed. I would miss L.A. I'd miss the beautiful beach and my friends. My dad, Leonard Ashley, but he likes to be called Leon, was moved to Forks, Washington, the rainiest place on earth. He's a doctor and a damn good one. I walked over and shut the windows.

"SELENA MARIE ASHLEY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE'RE LEAVING!" My mom, Crystal, yelled. I cussed under my breath. I hated my mom and she hated me. When my dad wasn't around, I was verbally abused by her. I don't know what I did to deserve her being so mean. She just doesn't like me for some stupid reason. "YOUNG LADY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR YOUR GROUNDED!" Crystal shouted. I picked my laptop bag and windbreaker then walked down the stairs. I flinched when I saw Crystal glaring at me with her piercing Icy blue eyes. Those eyes. They were in all my nightmares. I jumped off the last time and landed on my feet. "Don't be such a show off!" She hissed at me. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at her like a five year old.

"I'm ready." I sighed. Crystal flipped her long white blond hair behind her shoulder then walked out the front door, grabbing her expensive bag on her way. I followed quickly, not wanting to receive another glare from her. I turned around one more time, looking at our old house. It was two stories with a pool and garden in the back. I fell off the balcony when I was five and broke my arm. The side was I was walking on was where I first met the girl who was like my sister, Max. We had known each other since we were babies. A car honk made me jump.

"Lena, honey, come on. We need to get to Forks before night." Leon said. I turned around then walked over to Leon's Charger. Our other cars were already at our new house. I climbed into the backseat then turned around to look at our house. Leon back driving out. My memories were staying with that house. I blew a kiss to the house then turned around and buckled up. I looked up and noticed Leon staring at me through the rear view mirror. He had the same big chocolate brown eyes as me. "It's okay, Lena. We'll come back and visit as much as possible." He told me. I smiled. Leon was nothing like Crystal. He didn't verbally abuse or hate me.

"I hope so." I sighed. I pulled my red Dell laptop out of it's bag and turned it on. I loved the person who came up with Wireless internet. I was glad I still had internet, even with our computer stuff at the new house. I looked up as we were leaving L.A. "Bye, L.A." I whispered. The only thing I liked about moving to Forks was Max. She moved there five months ago. Her mother, Valencia Martinez, was a vet. She had been moved their to help the local vet. I closed my laptop then put it back in it's bag. I stretched out across the backseat then fell asleep.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Selena slowly opened her eyes. It was still light. She sat up and looked out the car window. It was misty outside. There were trees on both sides of the road.

"Welcome to your new home, Selena." Leon said. Selena gave him a small smile. Leon turned the wheel and the car swerved, making them go onto a dirt road.

"Leon, baby, are you sure this is the road to our new house." Crystal said. Selena mimicked gagging when they were looking. Crystal always had a disgusting nicknames for Leon. They finally pulled up to their new house. The house was huge. It was at least three stories and it had a huge pool and a barn. The car stopped in the driveway. Selena pulled on her wind breaker then climbed out of the car. It was chilly in the middle of September, which Selena hated. Leon grabbed the keys then ran up to the house. Crystal walked over to Selena. "You know, you'll blend right in with the rest of the school. No one their is tan." She sneered. Selena looked at her reflection on the car side mirror. She was pale for a Southern girl who lived in L.A. Her skin was a creamy alabaster. Most guys from her old high school said her light skin was prettier than a tan. Selena looked over at Crystal, who of course had a spray tan.

"Well, at least I don't have a fake tan and boob job." Selena shot back. Crystal looked over at the house. Leon had walked in to unlock everything. She walked over to Selena into she was close in her face.

"You little bitch. You should be grateful I kept you all these years. I would have dumped you off at an orphanage if your dad hadn't loved you." She growled. Selena just turned around and grabbed her bag before walking into her new house. Everything was already set up.

"Go check out your new bedroom, Sel!" Leon called. Selena ran up the stairs. Her bedroom was on the second floor. She pushed open the door and gasped. Her room was much bigger than her old one. Her king sized bed was covered with a light green comforter, covered with dark green music notes. A white futon was pushed against the huge window with a flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall. She ran over to her closet and opened the doors. It was huge. One side had her casual and Pajamas while the other side held formal and other stuff. She shut the door then sat on her bed. Leon walked in. "You like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Selena said. Leon rolled his eyes then left Selena's room. She grabbed a remote off her side table and pressed the power button. A flat screen T.V. came out of the ceiling, hanging above her bed. "AWESOME!" She yelled. At that moment, her I-Phone started ringing. The song was We Are Broken by Paramore. That was Max's ringtone. Selena grabbed her phone and pressed the green talk button. "Hey Maxi. Sup?" Selena said.

"Dude! You finally made it to Forks!" Max screamed. Selena winced and held the phone a foot away.

"Maximum Ride! Calm down!" Selena yelled. She pressed the phone back against her ear. "So, are we gonna ride to school together?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, we can. Whose car are we gonna take?" Max asked. Selena thought for a moment. Max had a black truck. Selena had a white Audi TT convertible.

"Let's take your truck. Mine's to ostentatious." Selena said.

"I agree. A White Audi TT convertible is veeerrry flashy!" Max said. Selena rolled her eyes. "So, is your mom still cussing you out when your dad isn't home?" Max asked. Selena sighed. Max was the only one that knew about Crystal abusing her daughter with cuss words.

"Yeah. Today, she called me a little bitch!" Selena said. She heard Max sigh on the other end.

"Well, at least she isn't hurting you physically." Max said. Selena shrugged.

"Yeah. Or worse." Selena replied, shuttering. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Her door opened and Leon walked in. He was wearing a pale blue button down shirt and slacks with his white tie and Doctor's coat.

"Hey, Lena, I'm going to work. You're mom is in Port Angelas for the day. I'll be back around dinner." He said. He kissed the top of her head then left.

"So, you're home alone." Max said. Selena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, my mom's shopping and my dad went to work." Selena explained.

"Dude! We should totally hang out!" Max said. Selena was suddenly smiling like crazy. She hadn't seen Max in forever. "What's your address?" Max asked.

"Let me see." Selena said. She rand down the stairs then into her Dad's new office. She ran over to his desk then searched for their new address. She pulled out a piece of paper and sighed with relief. "Okay. It's 123rd Sunset Avenue." Selena said. She heard scribbling on the other end of the line.

"Okay. See you soon, Lena." Max said. Selena hung up then ran into the living room. There was a huge plasma screen T.V with a PS3 and Wii hooked up to it. She spotted a movie cabinet next to it.

"Holy Crap!" Selena screamed. She turned on the T.V. The first thing that came on was Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince. "This is Awesome!" Selena said. She ran over and looked through the movies. She spotted her Donnie Darko and S. Darko movies. "I love my dad!" Selena squealed. She also spotted her Anime DVDs'. There was Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, Full Metal Alchemist, and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. "Yes! My anime shows are here!" She squealed. The doorbell rang. "Coming!" Selena called. She jumped up and ran over to the door. She threw it opened then there was a flash of long blond hair and she found herself on the ground. "Max! Can't! Breathe!" Selena choked. Max jumped off of Selena and helped her up. Selena smiled then pulled Max into a proper hug.

"I've missed you so much, Lena!" Max said. Selena pulled back.

"I missed you too! It's been forever!" Selena sighed. Max rolled her eyes then playfully punched Selena's shoulder. "I can't wait to see the high. What's the weather gonna be like?" Selena asked as they walked into the living room.

"Well, it's suppose to be rainy and cold. So I suggest you wear some pants." Max said, eying Selena's shorts. Selena stuck her tongue out at Max. "Real mature for a seventeen-year-old, Selena!" Max said.

"We just got here." Selena said.

"Those clothes you saw in the closet, me and my mom bought them for you." Max said. Selena's eyes widened. Max nodded.

"I'm shocked! The Great Maximum Ride! Went shopping!" Selena said, a smirk playing across her face. Max growled then tackled Selena. They laughed and wrestled for hours on the living room floor. It was when Crystal walked in that Max had to leave.

"I've got to get home. It's late." Max said. She gave Selena a quick hug then ran out. Crystal turned and glared at Selena.

"You and the avian freak!" She growled. She stalked upstairs. Selena glared after Crystal.

"I have more friends than you." Selena muttered, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Selena: sorry if it isn't that good! Jasper and the others will be their soon. I'll even put it in Jazz's POV sometimes as a special treat!

-Selena-


	2. Chapter 2

Selena: Hey Guys! Okay, I know the first chapter was crappy. This one might be better. I've been tired a lot because of school and other stuff.

Max: Start the chapter already Lena!

Selena: Alright!

* * *

Chapter 2: First Sight. Selena's P.O.V.

I bolted up as my alarm clock went off. I hit the off button so hard it almost broke. I got out of bed and walked into my closet. Most of my clothes were pants and long-sleeved shirts. I pulled on a white short sleeved shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite boots. I walked over to my mirror and attempted to fix my hair. As soon as it looked decent, I pulled on my white knit hat and ran down the stairs. Leon was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper. His coffee was untouched, as well as his breakfast. I also noticed that he looked almost pale-white.

"Dad, you not hungry?" I asked, walking up behind him. I jumped when my skin touched his. It was cold.

"No, you have it." He said. I grabbed his plate and ate bits of the toast. Leon put his coffee cup in the sink then pulled on his coat. "I gotta head to work. I'll be back later. Your mom is in town, shopping with Dr. Cullen's wife." Leon said. He kissed my head then left. The rest of the house was quiet. I put my plate in the sink then pulled out my phone. I dialed Max's number.

"Hey, Lena." Max said on the third ring.

"Hey, Max. When are you coming to get me?" I asked. Max sighed.

"I'm almost there. Get your stuff ready." Max told me. She hung up. It wasn't like her to do that, especially to me. I hung up my phone then gathered up my school supplies, putting it in my messenger bag. I opened the front door right as Max pulled into the driveway. I locked the door behind me then ran out to the truck. "Hey, Lena." Max said as I hopped in. I smiled at her. "Ready for your first day?" Max asked me as she drove down the wet road. I sighed.

"Everyone is gonna be staring at me. I hate being the new girl." I said. Max rolled her eyes. I hated it when I was the new girl. I was a shy person when it came to being in a new place. I always felt like everybody's eyes were on me. My heart accelerated as Max pulled into the school parking lot. The only car that really caught my eye was a flashy Volvo. I grabbed my messenger bag and got out of the car. People stopped and stared as Max and I walked into the school. I was wished I could turn invisible. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"I'll let you get your stuff." Max said. She ran off in a different direction. I cussed under my breath and headed towards the office.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V.

I looked up from my math book as Max approached me. She had a huge grin on her face and I could feel her excitedness radiating off of her.

"What's up, Max?" I asked.

"My best friend is here! She's in the office getting her schedule and other shit." Max said. I rolled my eyes.

"Is she gonna sit with us at Lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll make sure. See ya, Jazz." Max said. She turned around and ran off, probably to catch up with her friend. I closed my locker and put my books in my bag. I didn't know that my life was gonna get better.

* * *

Selena's P.O.V.

I walked into the front office. The lady behind the desk was wearing a lavender shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Her long red hair was pulled into a clip. I walked over to her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Can I help you dear?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm Selena Ashley. The new student." I said quietly. She walked over to the file cabinet and looked through the files.

"Oh yes! Dr. Ashley's daughter. Here you go, dear." She said. She walked over and handed my my schedule, locker number and combination, and a map of the school. "Have a nice day." She told me as I walked out. I waved to her over my shoulder and continued down the hall. My first class was Science. I smiled. Science was one of my best subjects. I pulled out the map and scanned over it. Science was in this building. I checked my watch. I had fifteen minutes to haul my butt to class. I put away my stuff and hurried past the students to science. I entered the classroom. Students were talking and laughing. The teacher was setting things up. I walked over to his desk. He looked up and I held out my signed slip the lady gave me. He took it then scanned over it.

"Ms. Ashley. Okay, go sit with Mr. Cullen and Ms. Cullen." He told me. I turned around and stopped in my tracks. The two people I was sharing a table with were inhumanly gorgeous. They were both pale white with matching Gold eyes. I slowly walked over to their table and sat down. They smiled at me.

"Hello." The boy with unruly bronze hair said. His voice. It sounded like music. I smiled shyly at him and the girl, who smiled kindly at me. "I'm Edward and this is Isabella but she likes to be called Bella." He said. I waved shyly.

"I'm Selena. Most people call me Selena, Sel, Selly, or Lena." I replied quietly.

"That's a pretty name." Bella Cullen told me. I blushed. I needed to stop being shy. It was making me look pathetic.

_"No it doesn't"_

I looked around the room. Everyone wasn't looking at me or talking to me. I swear I heard someone say something to me. I looked back over at Edward and Bella Cullen. Edward was whispering to Bella about something though I couldn't quite catch what he was saying. She looked over at him, a frantic look on her face. She turned back and smiled at me. It was breathtaking. Her teeth were pearly white and perfect, like mine but more gorgeous. I smiled back then began taking notes. I was begging and hoping for the bell to ring soon. It soon did, making me sigh with relief. I gathered up my things then ran out the door. I pushed past the students then ran to my locker. I quickly put my books away and grabbed my song and art book. I loved to draw during lunch. It was a little relaxing.

"Hey!" Someone yelled in my ear. I turned around reared back my fist, ready to punch the person for scaring me. It was Max. She started laughing. "Did I scare you that bad, Lena!" She laughed. I punched her in the shoulder then back to walk away. She quickly caught up with me. "You wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" She asked me. I stopped and smiled at her.

"Sure." I said. Max smiled and dragged me towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V.

I sat next to Fang with my lunch, which I wouldn't eat. Fang suddenly smiled.

"She's here." He told me. I turned my head, only to see the most beautiful girl come our way. She had creamy alabaster skin with big chocolate brown eyes that made me want to gaze in them forever. Her waist-length dark brown hair framed her cute, heart-shaped face. She blushed as she approached our table.

* * *

Selena's P.O.V.

Max pulled me into the cafeteria. When we entered, I saw the most gorgeous creature ever. He had pale white skin like Edward, Honey-blond hair that came to his chin in waves, and the same gold eyes as Edward and Bella. He looked up at me as Me and Max approached the table.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Everyone this is Selena Ashley." Max said. They all smiled at Selena, who smiled back shyly. "Selena, you'll be sitting next to Jasper." Max said. Selena nodded.

"Um, I have to get my lunch." Selena said. Max smiled at Selena. Jasper stood up. He was almost two feet taller than Selena, who was 5'3.

"I'll help you." He said. Selena heard a thick southern accent in his musical-like voice. He held out his arm for Selena to take. Selena gently grabbed his arm and Jasper guided her to the lunch bar. She noticed that he was tall and leonine and a tad musculer.

Max smiled at Alice, who was small and pixie like with short inky black hair. "Jasper so likes her." Alice squealed, her music like voice going into a high octave. Max rolled her eyes and began eating her lunch.

Jasper grabbed the tray and held it as Selena filled with food. "So, Selena, you're father is the doctor?" Jasper asked. Selena looked up at him, curiously. "My adoptive father is Carlisle Cullen." Jasper explained. Selena slowly nodded.

"My dad said that my mom is shopping with his wife." Selena replied. Jasper smiled.

"Esme is mine and Rosalie's aunt. We've lived with her since we were eight, when our parents died." Jasper said.

"I'm sorry." Selena said. Jasper smiled.

"It's okay. We barely remember them." Jasper said. He noticed that Selena finished filling the tray. They walked back to the table and sat down.

"Wow, Selena! I love your hair!" The gorgeous blond female said. Selena blushed.

"Thanks. I've been growing it this long since I was eight. I was actually gonna get it cut." Selena said. The blond held her pale white gloved hand.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister." She said. Selena shook her hand (A/N: Rosalie actually took a liking to Selena). Selena picked at her lunch. Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at her screen.

_Crsytal_

"Why the crap is my mom calling me during school." Selena said. Selena pressed the red button then put her phone back.

"Selena Marie, did you just send you mom to voicemail?" Max asked. Selena nodded and continued to eat her lunch. Max stared at her best friend. Selena looked up, annoyed.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" Selena said angrily. Everyone at the table laughed. Selena smiled at them.

* * *

Selena: You got Jasper's P.O.V and Selena's. Her story is a little different but it will be like Bella's soon. Review plz!

-Selena-


	3. Chapter 3

Selena: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. But we'll skip right to the story!

Max: Yes! Let's start!

* * *

Chapter 3. Jasper's P.O.V.

I walked up the steps of our house, Selena's beautiful face still lingering in my mind. Edward sighed.

"Jazz, we get it. She's beautiful. Now please stop!" Edward begged. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Edward, he's in love. It's so sweet." Bella said. I sent Bella a "Thank You!" look. We walked inside. Esme was rearranging the flowers in the living room. She looked up and smiled at us as we entered the living room. Esme must have noticed the lovesick look on my face.

"Jasper, honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked. I sat on the couch, daydreaming about Selena.

"He's in love, Esme!" Alice squealed. Esme smiled at me then hugged me.

"Oh, Jasper! I'm so glad you finally found someone!" She sighed happily. I smiled up at her. "What's her name?" She asked me. I sighed dreamily then smiled. I was acting like a teenage girl who just met the guy of her dreams.

"Her name is Selena. Greek for La Luna. The Moon." I sighed. Her name was gorgeous. I could say it all day long. Esme smiled then smoothed out my hair.

"Such a pretty name." Esme said. She sat next to me. "Is she Dr. and Mrs. Ashley's daughter?" She asked me. I nodded.

"She's so gorgeous. Most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I said. Esme patted my cheek. I could feel her joy radiating off of her. I was the only one, besides Alice, who didn't have a mate. Now I knew, that Selena was my mate.

* * *

Selena's P.O.V.

Max dropped me off by my house. I waved until her truck disappeared. I picked up my bag then headed inside. The first thing I saw was Crystal, standing and glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, setting my bag by the door. She reared back her hand and slapped me across the face. Her long nails scratching my cheek and making it bleed. I held my cheek and stared at her in shock. She had never slapped me before.

"Little whore." She spat. She turned around and stalked off, swaying her hips way to much. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a wash clothes. I winced when I pressed it to my bleeding cheek. It stung like hell. "Maybe if you weren't so late you would have that little scratch." Crystal said, walking into the kitchen.

"Little? Mom, you stupid longs nails made it look like a scratched myself with knives." I said angrily. I knew I hated my mom but it now turned into loathe. I put the wash clothe in the sink then stalked out. "And I was only three minutes late. It's not a big deal!" I said. I grabbed my bag then ran up to my room. I slammed and locked my door then I sat down at my desk. I pulled out my science book then started working on my homework. Bella and Edward offered to come over and help but I declined it, knowing how angry Crystal would get if I brought people over that she would instantly hate them. I jumped when my cellphone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the Text.

_Hey Lena, still working on the science homework_?

_-Edward_

I smiled and texted him back.

_Yeah, it's not that hard. I'm almost done._

_-Lena_

I put my phone on my desk and finished my homework. I didn't get another reply from Edward, which made me curious. I shook my heard and turned on my laptop. I checked my email and found a new message from Max.

_There's concert coming here. My Chemical Romance. I got two tickets. Wanna come?_

_-Max_

I squealed. I loved My Chemical Romance. Well, just their music. My favorite song by them was Helena. I learned a Contemporary dance with that song. I quickly replied.

_Yes! I am so there. Wanna see if Jasper, Edward, and Emmett wanna come?_

_-Selena_

I hit send then got up and walked over to my guitar. It was a black Les Paul with a barbed wire and roses. I sat on my white futon and started strumming a bit. I had been playing guitar. Then, I felt something trickle down my cheek. I touched the scratch then pulled my hand back. It was covered in blood. Crap! Crystal really scratched me hard. I set my guitar down then went to clean my cheek. I put medicine on it then covered it in a bandage. I winced when the medicine burned.

"Damn it!" I whispered. I walked back to my room and placed my guitar back on it's stand. I walked back over to my computer. I had a new message from Max.

_K. I'll call them and ask. _

_-Max_

I closed my computer then climbed onto my bed. I turned on the T.V. and switched under the channels. I hated it when nothing was on. I heard another voice downstairs. It sounded like a man. I walked out and peek over the stairs railing. A man was standing in front of my mom. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. Crystal reached up and kissed him. I stared at them in shock. Crystal was cheating on Leon. How could she? I turned around and went quietly back into my room. I watched T.V. until Crystal yelled for me.

"Selena! Get down here, please!" She yelled. Please? We must have a guest. I turned off my T.V. then went downstairs. A man was standing in the doorway, talking to Leon. The other man must have left. This one had light blond hair that was smoothed back with pale white skin, dark shadows under his eyes, and dark gold eyes. He smiled when I jumped off the last step. Leon looked over and smiled.

"Carlisle, this is my daughter, Selena. Selena, this is Dr Carlisle Cullen, his adopted children go to High School with you." Leon said. We shook hand and I jumped when his skin touched mine. It was ice cold. I pulled my hand back and smiled my sweetest smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen." I said politely. He nodded at me, smiling. His phone suddenly went off.

"Excuse me." He said. He answered his phone. He listened then hung up. "I have to go. My wife needs me back at home." He explained. He picked up his suitcase then shook hands with Leon.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked. He looked over at me, curiously. "Can you tell Jasper I said Hi?" I asked. He smiled then nodded.

"I will, Selena. Bye." He answered. He turned around and walked out. I walked into the living room. Leon grabbed my arm.

"Selena, what happened to your cheek?" He asked. I hesitated.

"I fell down." I lied. Leon actually believed me. He turned and walked into the kitchen.

"You saved yourself from another hit." Crystal whispered in my ear. She glared at me then walked into the kitchen. I stared after her angrily.

* * *

Selena: Hey guys! Thnx for the awesome reviews! I'll have another chapter up soon.

Max: REVIEW PLZ!

-Selena and Max-


	4. Chapter 4

Selena: Hey guys! This story is a bigger hit then my other stories! Thnx so much! You guys are the best!

Miroku: Hellooooo Lady Selena!

Selena: *Screams* Wit! Help me!

* * *

Chapter 4.

* * *

Selena's P.O.V.

I grabbed my messenger back and got out of my car. The rain was pouring. I pulled my hood up and walked inside. Max was waiting for me by the door.

"Hey, Lena!" She said. I smiled at her. I noticed she was wearing her My Chemical Romance shirt. "The concert's tonight." She told me. I nodded. We headed to our lockers so we could grab our books. Her first class was History while mine was Biology.

"See you at lunch." I said. I closed my locker then ran to Biology class. Bella and Edward were already saving me a seat. I sat down then checked my watch. Ten minutes till class starts.

"So, what time should we meet ya'll for My Chemical Romance?" Edward asked. I looked up.

"Um, I think it starts at 7. It'll take us twenty minutes to get there and I find out seat so...6:15." I said. Edward nodded. Bella smiled at me. "You know, you could come. We want you to come." I said. She shook her head.

"It's okay. Alice, Rosalie, and I are going shopping." Bella replied. I nodded then opened my book. Class finally started and we were working on worms. Mr. Molina placed a jar of worms on each table.

"Take each worm and Identify them." He said. He set the last jar on our table. I rolled up the sleeves of my wind breaker then grabbed a worm.

"Not afraid like the others." Edward whispered. I looked around. Most of the girls were squealing as they grabbed worms. I looked back and smiled at him. I looked at it closely then wrote down it's species. We each took turns until they were all Identified. We were the first to finish. Mr. Molina came over and looked over out papers.

"Looks like Mr. Cullen, Ms. Cullen, and Ms. Ashley got it right." He told everyone. We smiled at each other. The bell rang and we gathered our stuff. "See you in a minute." I told them. They nodded and I left the room. I ran to my locker then quickly put my books away. i wanted to see Jasper again. I grabbed my sketch book then headed off towards the lunch room. I saw everyone already sitting down with their lunch. I quickly ran over to the lunch bar, gathered up my food, then ran over to the table. I took a seat next to Jasper. He did something unusual. He scooted away a bit. I shook my head then smiled at him.

"So, Jasper, excited about the concert tonight?" I asked him. He turned to face me and I nearly jumped. His eyes were black and the shadows under his eyes had grown darker.

"Um, I not going." He said quietly. I laughed.

"Come on, Jasper. You were so excited the other day!" I laughed. He glared at me and I stopped. His glare scared me.

"I'm not coming, Selena!" He said angrily. My sketch pencil snapped in my hand. I was fed up with people getting angry at me for no reason. I stood up.

"Fine! You're not coming! But when I see you on Monday, I'll rub it in so you and your sorry ass can get angry at me for no reason!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my lunch and threw it away. "Max, if you need me, I'll be in the music room." I said. I grabbed my sketch book and then ran out of the cafeteria, wiping the tears off my face. I hated it. I hated being yelled at when I didn't deserve. I ran to the music room as fast as I could. I sighed with relief when I walked in and it was empty. A Baby Grand Piano sat in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and slowly sat down. I placed my hands on the keys and began to play.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

I watched as Selena walked out of the cafeteria. I knew why Jasper was angry. He was thirsty and Selena's blood was singing to him. Selena had sat so close to him and talked to him, her scent swirling in his face. He only wanted her to stop so he wouldn't pounce on her and drink all her blood. Edward looked over at me and nodded. I looked over at Jasper. He was staring at the door where Selena had ran out. His expression was depressed.

"Jasper," I said quietly. He looked over at me. "Don't you think you should tell Selena soon, so you don't ruin your chances with her." I said. He sighed then buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know. It might scare her and she won't want me." He replied. I groaned and banged my head on the table, making everyone at our table jump.

"Jasper, nothing won't change Selena's mind. She's head over heels for you!" I whispered. He looked up.

"She is?" He asked. I nodded. He stared at his lap for a moment then gathered up his stuff. "That's not good." He said. He through away his untouched lunch and left the cafeteria. I looked back at Edward, who just shook his head.

"He's worried he might hurt Selena if she finds out." He whispered. I sighed.

"It's like you and Bella all over again." I groaned. Edward rolled his eyes.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Selena quickly gathered up her stuff when she heard the bell ring. She didn't wanna be late for P.E. She left the Music Room then hurried to the Locker Rooms. When she got there, most of the girls had changed into their gym clothes. She quickly changed into her gym clothes, which was a pair of black cotton shorts, a fitted baseball t-shirt that said "Lena", and tennis shoes. She threw her hair into a ponytail and hurried out with the other girls. The coach had set up a Volleyball net. Selena was glad she was good at sports.

"Alright! Ms. Ashley, you will be teamed up with Ms. Mallory, Ms. Cullen, and Mr. Newton." Coach said to Selena. She looked over and saw Bella waving at her. Selena waved then ran over to Bella.

"I thought you didn't have gym." Selena said. Bella shrugged.

"I asked Mrs. Cope if I could trade Trig for Gym." Bella replied. The game started. Lauren Mallory tried several times to spike Selena in the head with the ball, but Selena would easily dodge it. "Selena, look out!" Bella said. Selena turned got hit in the face by the ball. She fell to the ground, holding her right eye.

"Ow!" She yelled. Everyone ran over to her. Bella crouched next to her.

"Selena, are you okay?" Bella asked. Selena shook her head.

"No! My eye!" Selena groaned. the coach ran over.

Ms. Ashley, let me see." She said. Selena pulled her hand away from her face. "Oh yeah, you got a black eye alright. Ms. Cullen, go take her to the Nurse's office." She told Bella, who nodded and held Selena stand up. They left the gym and walked to the nurse's office.

"What's Lauren's problem?" Selena asked. Bella sighed.

"She's had a thing for Jasper since we moved here. I guess she's jealous that you and Jasper are friends and Jasper doesn't even notice her." Bella explained. They finally arrived at the nurse's office. "Nurse Jackie, we need your help." Bella said. Nruse Jackie ran forward.

"Oh dear! What happened!" She said.

"She got spiked with the Volleyball." Bella said. Nurse Jackie sighed and made Selena sit down on the bed.

"I never liked that game. Hold on a sec." She said. She ran over to the little fridge and pulled out a little ice pack. She handed it to Selena. "Use this for now. When you get home, use a piece of meat. That will make the swelling go down a lot." She told her. Selena nodded then pressed the ice pack against her eye, making her groan in pain. "Do you need to call someone to pick you up?" Nurse Jackie asked.

"Edward and I will drive her home." Bella said quickly. Nurse Jackie nodded then went back to another student, whose face was green. Bella helped Selena down then guided her down the hall. They found Edward standing outside his History class. He ran over to them.

"What happened?" He asked frantically.

"I got spiked in the eye by Lauren Mallory." Selena explained wearily.

"We need to drive her home." Bella said. Edward nodded. "I'll got get her back, you take her to the car." Bella said. Edward picked Selena up bridal as Bella went back to get Selena's bag.

"Edward, I have to feet." Selena said. Edward chuckled.

"It's just easier to get you to the car faster." He explained. He walked out of the school then carried Selena over to the shiny silver Volvo. He set her in the passenger seat then climbed into the driver's seat. Bella ran over and handed Selena her bag.

"Have fun at the concert." She said. Selena waved to Bella as Edward drove out of the school parking lot.

"Will you be alright for the concert tonight?" Edward asked. Selena nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a black eye, that's all." Selena answered. Edward nodded slowly.

"Where's your house?" He asked.

"123rd Sunrise Blvd." Selena answered. Edward turned the car and they went down a dirt road. He pulled up to Selena's house. Selena grabbed her bag and ice pack then got out of the car. "See you tonight, Edward." She said. She waved to him then walked inside. Crystal was sitting on the counter, smoking.

"Home early? Why?" She asked. She looked up and smirked when she saw Selena's black eye.

"Well, someone beat me to the punch today!" She cackled. Selena glared at her then ran up to her room.

* * *

Selena: I let ya'll read Max's P.O.V. as a little treat for everything! Thank you guys so much for everything!

Max: This story is such a hit, Lena! It's so cool!

Miroku: Yes it is, Lady Selena!

Selena: AHHHH! *Hides behind Max* Don't let him touch me!

-Selena, Max, and Miroku-


	5. Chapter 5

Lena: *Crying* Get away from Miroku! *Runs off*

Miroku: Wait! Lady Lena! Come back! *Runs after*

Lena: Don't Touch me! Get away! I'm tired of people tryin to use me in those sick ways! Jasper! Help me!

Miroku: Shit. I made a bad mistake! She's scared to death. Her biological mother must have really scared her.

* * *

Chapter 5. Selena's P.O.V.

* * *

I slowly trudged up the stairs. I was so tired. Max, Edward, Emmett, and I had a blast at the My Chemical Romance concert. We even got to meet the band. It was awesome. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. A pile of clean folded clothes were sitting on my bed with a note in them. I walked over and picked up the note.

_"Don't worry. I did the laundry while you were at the concert. I knew you would be tired when you got home. _

_hope you had a good time. _

_Love you, _

_Dad"_

I smiled. I loved my dad. He was so cool. I put away my clean clothes then pulled on my Pj's. I sat on my futon then turned on the T.V. The first thing that came on was the news. It was about the My Chemical Romance concert. I smiled when It showed a picture of me and Emmett getting out pictures taken with Gerard Way. His hair was as white as Emmett's skin. I changed the channel and found a movie. It was the Death Note Movie (A/N: I love Death Note. Though I never got to finish the whole Series. I'm still on episode five). I stretched out my legs across the futon and watched the movie. Before I knew it, I was out cold...

* * *

Jasper turned and looked at me. He smiled. His eyes were black as the night. He held out his hand

"Come on, Selena." He said. I hesitated. "Don't you trust me?" He asked. I nodded then reached for his hand. Then, he drifted into the darkness.

"Jasper!" I yelled, chasing after him. He was moving to fast. Then, he disappeared and the ground left my feet. I began falling down into a never ending black abyss. Then...

I bolted up, my heart pounding. I looked around and saw Jasper sitting on my futon, looking at me.

"Jasper?" I asked. I turned on my lamp then looked back. He was gone. It was the first night that I dreamed of Jasper Hale. It seemed so real. I thought he was sitting on my futon, watching me with concern. I shook my head then leaned back, piecing together on why I dreamed of Jasper. My heart pounded when he would smile at me, I would blush when he would say I cute I would look. And then I knew.

I knew I was in love, with Jasper Hale.

* * *

I walked down the stairs, dragging my messenger bag behind my. Crystal was sitting on the counter while Leon was reading the morning paper.

"Morning." I said sleepily. I walked over to the counter and poured some orange juice. I chugged it down.

"In a hurry?" Leon asked. I nodded.

"I need to get to class early, talk to Edward and Emmett." I said. I said goodbye then ran out. Max wasn't here so I decided to take my Audi TT. I jumped in then turned the key. The car quietly came to lie and I backed out of the driveway. The dirt and gravel crunched underneath the tires as I drove down the dirt rode. I turned and drove down the road. It was snowing. My heart pounded in my chest as I pulled into the school parking lot. I saw Edward's Volvo parked near the entrance. I quickly took up the spot next to it and got out. I looked up and saw Edward leaning against the car. He smiled his crooked smile when he saw me.

"Morning." He said. I smiled at him.

"Morning." I replied. I grabbed my bag and all my books fell out. "Shit." I muttered. I bent down to pick them up when Edward beat me too it. He grabbed my bag and put the books in there. I took my bag back and nearly fell backwards. I forgot how heavy it was. I had five books in there, six notebooks, a water bottle, and an apple. Edward snatched the bag from my hands.

"I'll carry it It's too heavy for you." He said. I tried to protest but kept decided to keep my mouth shut. I followed him inside school, where we were greeted by Max. She smiled at us. Her perkiness made her seem out of character.

"Max, are you high?" I asked. She laughed and punched my shoulder.

"No. I'm going on a date with Fang tonight." She said. I smiled at her. She finally got Fang to go out with her.

"Awesome!" I said. Max nodded. The three of us walked to mine and Max's lockers. Edward held my bag while I pulled the books out of it and placed them in my locker. Once I had all but science put away, Edward gave me my bag.

"Okay, we'll see you at lunch." I told Max. Edward grabbed my arm gently and we walked to Biology. Bella was already waiting for us. She smiled when we sat down. "Have fun shopping?" I asked.

"It was alright. It dragged." Bella answered. I rolled my eyes. Bella was not a shopper. I kept glancing at the clock every ten minutes. It ticked closer and closer to lunch. Closer to see Jasper again. I was dreading seeing his glare. Though, it wasn't as scary as Crystal's. The bell finally rang and I jumped up to quick.

* * *

I walked over to our table, carrying my tray and avoiding the spilled drinks on the floor. I finally made it to our table and sat down.

"You okay?" Emmett asked. I smiled at him.

"It was mission impossible trying to get here without slippin'." I answered. I looked up and saw Jasper coming our way. I noticed that his eyes were gold again and the shadows under his eyes were almost gone. I expected him to sit across but instead he sat next to me. He turned and smiled at me, making me blush and my heart accelerate.

"Listen, Selena, I'm sorry how I acted to you yesterday." He apologized. I smiled at him. "I was really angry and I took it out on you. I'm very sorry." He said. I smiled at him again then turned back to my lunch. "But," He began. I looked up at him curiously. "We shouldn't be friends." He said. I stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"We shouldn't be friends. It's not safe." He said. He grabbed his uneaten food then got up and dumped it into the garbage can. He turned around then gave Selena a small wave before leaving the cafeteria. I stared after him.

"Selena, are you okay?" Max asked. I shook my head and stood up.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered. I walked away, threw my half-eaten food in the trash, then left the cafeteria. I didn't know what Jasper's problem was. First, he can't stop talkin to me, second, he glares and yells at me, and third, he says sorry and then says we shouldn't be friends. Was he bipolar or something? I walked to my locker then grabbed all my books. Today was half-day. I love half-days. Especially since today was Friday. I put my books in my bag then walked down the long hall. Students were getting their stuff out and leaving. I walked down the steps then over to my car. Jasper was leaning against Edward's Volvo, which was now parked across the lot. When did Edward move his car? I shook my head and went through my bag, looking for my phone. Then, I heard a high pitched screeching noise that sent chills up my spine. It sounded like tires skidding across an icy pavement. I turned around and my heart accelerated.

* * *

Lena: Hey Guys! I finally got away from Miroku. I just wish Wit could get Jasper to help me. By the way, I might end up killing Jasper.

Miroku: Hellooooo Lady Lena!

Lena: *Jumps and Screams* WIT! JASPER! HELP ME!

Miroku: *Slaps hand over her mouth* Sh! Be Quiet!

Selena: *Muffled* Help!

-Miroku and Selena-


	6. Chapter 6

Lena: Hey Guys! I'm so happy! One more week until I get to see my bff/beta, Fugundus! I'm so happy!

Max: Calm down, Lena! You're scaring the shit outta me!

Lena: *Glares*

* * *

Recap: Then, I heard a high pitched screeching noise that sent chills up my spine. It sounded like tires skidding across the icy pavement. I turned around and my heart accelerated.

* * *

Chapter 6. Selena's P.O.V

Tyler Crowley's car was coming straight at me. The icy pavement must have made his tired screech across the parking lot when he tried to leave. It got closer and closer. I stood frozen. Then I was knocked out of the way as the car crashed against mine. I winced. My head throbbed. I looked up and saw Jasper kneeling in front of me. He had pushed the car away with his hand, which was entirely impossible.

"H-how did you get over here so fast?" "I stuttered.

"Selena, I was standing right next to you." He answered. I stared up at him disbelief. He got up and jumped over my car, running off. Students started gathering around.

"Selena, are you okay?" Max asked. I nodded. I regretted it when my head started throbbing.

"Selena, I've called 911." Angela Weber said.

* * *

I fiddled with my fingers as I waited for the doctor. I was so embarrassed. I was escorted away in an Ambulance, on a stretcher. I chose the farthest room from the Waiting Room. I didn't wanna see the whole school in there. The door opened and I looked up. Leon and Dr. Cullen walked in. My face flushed when Leon ran over.

"Selena, sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. Dr. Cullen walked over and held up a little flash light. Leon stepped back. Dr. Cullen held up his index finger.

"Look here." He said. I watched his index finger as he checked my eyes with little flash light. "You suffer a little head trauma but I think you'll b just fine." He said. I nodded. Jasper suddenly popped into my head.

"How's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's more concerned about you." Dr. Cullen explained. I nodded. Dr. Cullen finally let me go. I quickly grabbed my bag the rushed out of the room. I found Jasper in the hallway, arguing with Rosalie. They were arguing quietly though. They stopped when I approached. Rosalie smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded then turned to Jasper.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded. We walked into an empty hallway. "I want answers." I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"How you stopped the van." I said.

"I pulled you out of the way." He replied.

"No you pushed it away with you hand." I argued.

"Well, no ones gonna believe you." Jasper said. I stared at him.

"I wasn't gonna tell anyone." I said. He gave me a confused look.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No." I said. He sighed.

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment." He said. He turned and walked away. I glared at his back.

* * *

Leon and I walked through the front door. Crystal ran over to us and hugged me.

"My poor Selena!" She said. I knew she didn't mean it. I knew she wished that van had crushed me. She pulled back and smiled. It was fake.

"Well, Dr. Cullen said It was just a little head trauma." Leon said. He smiled at us then disappeared into his office. Crystal turned back and glared at me.

"Little Bitch, you do everything to get attention don't you!" She spat. I glared at her.

"You know you wanted to van to crush me." I said angrily. She pulled her hand back then slapped me. I was used to her slapping me now. She did it everyday. Everyone at School was getting suspicious on why may cheeks were always a little swollen and red. I grabbed my bag then ran up to my room. I slammed and locked my door then walked over to my computer. I sat down and logged on. My wallpaper was a picture of me, Emmett, Edward, and Max at the My Chemical Romance concert. I pulled up my email. I had a new one from Max. I clicked on it then red the message.

"_Dude, Edward is getting suspicious. He keeps askin me why your cheeks are always swollen. _

_You've got to do something about your mom! _

_Max"_

I sighed. Now The Cullens were noticing. I logged out then watched T.V. Nothing was ever on. I grabbed my note book then wrote more songs. I had three notebooks fulls of songs. I came up with a new one. It's called Round and Round. I thought it was perfect. Mine and Jasper's friendship was going Round and Round. I put my book up and turned on my T.V. There was a killing today. A guard got killed by an animal.

"An animal?" I said. I shrugged and turned off the T.V. That was strange.

* * *

I trudged down the hallway. My cheeks were sore. Crystals nails left scratch marks. But she did much worse. I walked over to my locker and put away my books. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sel, why are you so jumpy?" Max asked. I sighed then turned to face her. She gasped when she saw the bandages covering my cheeks. "Crystal!" She growled. I shook my head. We walked off to the Auditorium. We sat in the front row. Principal Lopez walked up on stage and began to speak. He fiddled with my fingers when suddenly, Mr. Lopez fell silent. I looked up and noticed him staring at me. I looked around. Everyone was looking at me.

"Ms. Ashley, what happened?" He asked. His voice echoed around the Auditorium. I blushed.

"It's nothing sir." I said. I felt my heart pounding. Everyone was still looking at me. I quickly jumped up and ran out, crying. The tears leaked through the bandages and on to my scars, making them sting. I ran to my locker and yanked my books. My life was officially hell. I shoved my books in my bag then ran out of the school. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't look back. I quickly ran over to Leon's 68 Mustang and quickly hopped in. As I left, I saw Jasper standing on the steps of the school. He had followed me out. I shook my head then drove who knows where. My Life. I hate My Life!

* * *

Lena: Okay! Let's guess what Crystal did worse.

Max: Rape.

Lena: No not yet she hasn't.

Max: Shit!

-Max and Lena-


	7. Chapter 7

Lena: Hey! Okay, I'll update again on Thursday after this chapter. But after Thursday I won't be able to for a few days. I'm going down to visit some of my bestfriends. I'll be back Sunday and start writing it again. Thanks!

Max: Okay! Let's start the new chapter!

Lena: Alright, Ms. Impatient

* * *

Chapter 7. Normal P.O.V.

"What about this one?" Jessica Stanley asked. Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber asked Selena to come with them to Port Angelas. Jessica and Angela were shopping for Prom, which wasn't far off. Selena wasn't going to but she really wanted to go to the book store. She had ran into an old friend, Jacob Black, and he told her an old legend. The Cold Ones. Or commonly known as Vampires. Selena found a book about the legend online and went to buy it there in Port Angelas.

"It looks good." Selena said. Jessica sighed.

"You said that about the last five dresses." Jessica said.

"You're not into this sorta thing, are you?" Angela asked. Selena shook her head.

"I just really wanna go to the bookstore. Meet you at La Italia Bella." Selena said. She picked up her bag and left the dress shop. It was late afternoon and the streets were quiet. Selena gripped her bag and looked around for the bookstore. She finally found it and walked in. The owner was a Quilete, like Jacob. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"How can I help you, miss?" He asked. Selena pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on the counter.

"I'm looking for the Quilete Legends on the Cold Ones." Selena answered. The man nodded then disappeared in the back. Selena drummed her fingers against the counter as she waited. She looked out the store window. The sky was now pink and getting closer to dark. The man came back with the book.

"$12.49." He said. Selena nodded and paid the man. She put the book in her leather bag then left the store. Selena took a shortcut through a little alley. She quickly regretted it when darkness fell onto the little town. Selena kept walking until she walked into a opening behind a building. There were a circle of men. They were smoking and drinking. One of them spotted Selena.

"Hey, Look! It's the lass from the dress shop!" He called. Selena flinched. Did someone put a curse on her? Selena turned around and headed for the street. One of them grabbed her arm. Selena whipped around and punched him in the face. The others walked over and circled around Selena. They pushed her around, knocking her into one another.

"Don't touch me!" Selena screamed. All of a sudden, tires were screeching loudly, echoing around the alley. A Red BMW was coming straight at them. It screeched to a stop, making the men back away. The door opened and Jasper got out of the car.

"Get in the car, Selena!" He growled. Selena quickly obeyed. She buckled up and watched as the men approached Jasper.

"That was a real dangerous move, Dude." He said angrily. There was a snarling like growl coming from Jasper's chest. The men back away slowly. Jasper turned around and Jasper in the car. The car jerked around and they drove into the now car crowded street. The zoomed down the rode, heading towards the Restaurant.

"Distract me please!" Jasper said.

"What?" Selena said.

"Distract so I won't turn around." He growled. Selena wracked her head to think of something.

"Um, did you know that...Chuck Norris can gargle peanut butter?" Selena suggested. It was the best one she could think of. Jasper cracked a smile. They screeched to a stop in front of the Restaurant. Jessica and Angela were just leaving the Restaurant. Selena jumped out and ran over to them.

"Hey, where were you?" Angela asked.

"Hey, we were waiting but we were starving so..." Jessica trailed off. Jasper got out and walked over to Selena's side. He smiled.

"Sorry I kept Selena waiting. We ran into each other and got to talkin." Jasper said. They smiled.

"Um, yeah. No biggie." Jessica said. "Um, Sel, you ready?" Jessica asked.

"Um, I think I should make sure Selena eats. If that's alright with you." Jasper said. Jessica and Angela smiled at each then back at Selena and Jasper.

"Yeah, it's okay." Angela said. They said goodbye then left in Jessica's car. Jasper and Selena walked inside. The Hostess was young and gorgeous. She had platinum blond hair and Crystal blue eyes. She ignored Selena and gave most of her attention to Jasper.

"Can we get a booth please?" Jasper nodded. The hostess nodded then led Jasper and Selena to the back. Selena and Jasper sat down and The Hostess left.

"Alright," Selena said. Jasper looked up at Selena. "How did you know where I was?" Selena asked. Jasper said.

"I feel...Protective of you." He said. Selena gave him a confused look. "I followed you. Then I felt what those low lives were feeling." Jasper whispered. Selena held up her hand to stop him.

"You felt what they were feeling?" Selena asked. Jasper nodded.

"I can feel and change emotions. In a room full of..let's say, Vampires. With one human in a room full of blood thirsty vampires, I can calm down them and they wouldn't be so blood thirsty." Jasper explained. Selena nodded. She wondered why Jasper chose vampires.

"Can I tell you something?" Selena asked. Jasper nodded. "How does it work, the emotion thing?" Selena asked.

"Well, If I feel someone's anger, it makes it fills like there's a little fire at the pit of my stomach, like...gas. And if I feel someone's sadness, It feels like I'm surrounded by a sea of mourners." Jasper explained. Selena slowly nodded. Their waitress brought over two cokes that Jasper told the Hostess they wanted.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked Jasper. Jasper never took his eyes off Selena.

"Um, Chicken Fettuccine." Selena said. The waitress wrote down the order then left.

"Do you remember the day we sat alone? And you told me your theories?" Jasper asked Selena nodded (A/N: Yes, I skipped that part. Sorry but don't be mad!).

"And you told me those were all super heros. And you told me what if you were the bad guy." Selena finished. Jasper smiled at her. Selena reached for her drink. Jasper reached out to push it towards her when their skin touched. Selena pulled her hand back. His skin was as cold as ice. But that wasn't why she pulled her hand away. It felt as if an electric current passed through their hands when they touched. Jasper looked like he felt it too. Selena grabbed her coke then took a sip. Jasper watched her. Selena was getting annoyed. "What?" She asked.

"I'm just waiting for you to go into shock." He said. Selena shook her head.

"I've been through a lot worse." Selena said. Her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth. She gave away too much. Jasper looked at her closely. He caught a glimpse of her wrist. There was a bruise on it. Selena pulled her sleeve down to hide the bruise. "Ignore that." She said. She took another sip of her drink, keeping her eyes on her drink.

* * *

Jasper pulled over in front of Selena's house.

"Will I see you at school?" Selena asked. Jasper smiled and nodded.

"That's a promise, Ma'am." He drawled. Selena smiled at him. Jasper got out then went around and opened Selena's door. She got out and grabbed her bag. "See you." He said. He hesitated. Then he leaned forward and kissed the top of Selena's head, making Selena blush cherry red. Jasper smiled at her then got in the car. "See you, Lena." He said. He drove out of the driveway and down the road. Selena stumbled into the house, dazed and smiling like crazy. Leon and Crystal were in the living room.

"Hey, where were you?" Leon asked. Selena smiled.

"With Jasper Hale." She sighed. She drifted up the stairs and into her room. She pulled out her book and walked over to her laptop. She opened the book and read over it. She caught the words _"Cold-skinned, Speed, Incredible Strength, and Drank blood"_. Selena remembered what happened when Jasper touched her skin. It was ice cold. He was on the other side of the lot when that van was about to crush her. He was by her side in a second. And last, he pushed the van away, keeping it from crushing her. He was strong. She closed the book then climbed into her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She knew something now.

Jasper Hale, was not human.

* * *

Lena: Ooh! She learned his secret. What will happen at school!

Max: I WANNA KNOW!

Lena: Patience Young Ride

Max: Too Much Star Wars for you

-Max and Lena-


	8. Chapter 8

Selena: Hey Guys! Okay, I won't be updating until Sunday so be patient please!

Max: Come on! I wanna know what happens!

Selena: Shut up

* * *

Chapter 8. Selena's P.O.V.

I stared at my laptop screen. It was 6:30 in the morning. I had a dream that Jacob transformed into a wolf and tried to kill Jasper. I couldn't sleep after that dream. I quickly got up and pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt. I pulled on my boots and windbreaker then ran downstairs. Crystal was out of town for three weeks and Leon was at work. I walked out the door and ran into the woods. I ran everything through my head. Jasper's skin was ice cold. He was fast and really strong. He sometimes spoke like he was from the nineteen hundreds.

And Then I knew.

I knew what Jasper Hale was.

* * *

I hopped out of my white Ford truck. I didn't use it a lot. I pulled my bag out of the truck then shut the door. I turned and saw Jasper leaning against Edward's Volvo. I walked past him, heading towards the woods. He followed me, quietly. We walked into the woods. I walked until we're far from the school. Jasper came out from behind the tree and stood behind me. I inhaled.

"You're impossibly fast and strong. You're skin is pale-white and ice cold. And you speak like your from a different time." I said. I heard him step closer. "I know what you are." I finished.

"Say it." He said. Everything was quiet. "Out loud." He said.

Then I spoke.

"Vampire." I said.

"Are you scared?" He asked. I turned to face him.

"No." I answered. That wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Then answer this. What do we eat?" He said. I knew he drank blood. But those vampires all had red eyes. His were gold. He grabbed my arm then pulled me onto his back. He started running. It felt like we were flying. He kept running into were up the mountain. I could see sunlight. The sun hardly came out here. He stopped and I jumped off his back. We stopped in front of a meadow. It was filled with yellow roses, which were my favorite flowers. The sun was shining in it. I walked forward while he stayed in the shadows. The sun was warm. I pulled off my windbreaker and laid it on the flowers. Jasper unbuttoned his white button down then walked into the meadow. The light shone on him and I gasped.

He was sparkling.

It looked like his skin was covered in millions of tiny diamonds. He looked at me. I slowly walked forward. I stood in front of him. He looked down at me, waiting for my reaction. I reached out and touched his skin.

"You mind?" I asked.

"No, you don't know how that feels." He sighed. I ran my hand down his arm. I reached up and placed my hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"How old are you?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Twenty." He said. My eyes widened. He could feel my shock. A wave of calm washed over me.

"How long have you been twenty?" I asked. He smiled.

"Since 1863." He said. I must have looked like a fish cause he laughed. He gently grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. "Come on, I'll tell you my story." He said. He led us over to the shade and we sat down. "I was born in 1843. I joined the army when I was Seventeen. I was tall enough." He said. I listened. I was fascinated. He smiled at me. "I was passed through my ranks quickly. My father said it was because I was very charasmatic." He said.

"So.." I said. He chuckled.

"I was the youngest major in Texas. Major Jasper Whitlock." He said. I looked at him.

"So, you're not related to Rosalie." I said. He nodded.

"Nope. I'm still Jasper Whitlock." He said. I smiled.

"I sounds better than Jasper Hale." I said. He chuckled again. It sounded like music. "Did Dr. Cullen change you?" I asked. Jasper shook his head.

"No. One night, I was in charge of evacuating the woman and children. While heading to another town, I came across three woman. They were gorgeous. Even though they had mexican features, they look porcelain in the moonlight." He explained. I nodded. "I got off to offer them some help." He continued. "They each looked at me. I froze when I approached cause they were gorgeous."

"He's Speechless' The blond one said". "What's your name Soldier?' The dark haired one asked me. I assumed she was their leader."

"Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am.' I said politely. My mama raised me with manners." I smiled at him. He smiled back, flashing his perfect teeth. I blushed.

"Hurry and do it Maria. Cause once I start, I won't be able to stop.' The other dark-haired said. It made the hair on my neck stand up. I didn't know what they were talking about. Then Maria looked at me and smiled."

"I truly hope you survive Jasper Whitlock, you may be of great use to me.' She said. She walked forward and inclined her head, like she was going to kiss me." He stopped. He looked down at me. I guess he was editing so he wouldn't scare me. "After three days of pain, I was introduced to my life. I was a vampire." He explained. I nodded. "I helped Maris train newborn vampires. She was creating an army, to earn back land that was taken from her. My entire life was filled with violence. We drank from humans." He said. My eyes widened. He stopped and ran his fingers through my long hair. I leaned into his touch. "Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." I replied. He smiled.

"I grew tired of human blood and violence so I ran. I ran into the woods, to get away from everything. It was almost hundred years, that I had been in the forest. I didn't know which one though. I was mad with thirst, which I denied myself for so long. Then, while they were hunting, Carlisle and Emmett found me. I was afraid. They showed me other ways to hunt. When I drank from animals, their tastes were off. It wasn't like human blood, but my thirst ceased." He said. I scooted closer, listening. "Though, I'm the weakest link in the family. I slipped up so many times. But they had faith in me. I managed to stop slipping up. That's why I looked like I was in pain the first day we met." He said.

"Were you afraid of hurting me?" I asked. He nodded

"Your blood smell more delicious than the other humans. Carlisle says when someone's blood is more tempting then others, it's called Their singer. Their blood sings to that vampire." He explained.

"So, I'm your singer." I said. He nodded. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I leaned closer until I was an inch away from his face. He closed the space between us. The kiss was passionate yet gentle. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. He pulled back and smiled at me, making me smiled back.

"So, the solider fell in love with the angel." Jasper said.

"What a broken angel." Selena said. Jasper gave her a confused look then shook his head.

"What a sick, masochistic soldier." Jasper replied.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Selena and Jasper walked into Selena's house.

"Wow." He said. Selena smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. Crystal was sitting on the couch.

"Mom! What are you doing back early?" Selena asked. Crystal gave them a fake smile. She got up and walked over to them.

"I wanted to come back. Whose this?" She said. Selena wrapped her arms around Jasper waist and smiled.

"This is Ms. Cullen's nephew, Jasper Hale." Selena answered. Jasper smiled down at Selena.

"Selena, can I talk to you?" Crystal asked. Selena nodded the followed Crystal into the hallway. As soon as they were in the hallway, Crystal slapped Selena. They didn't know that Jasper was watching them from behind the doorway. Anger boiled up inside him. No one touched his angel. Now he knew what Selena meant by broken. Her mother had ripped her wings and halo away. "You little bitch!" She spat. Selena glared at her.

"I'm going out." Selena said. She walked into the living room, grabbing Jasper's arm, then walked outside. Jasper walked over to the passenger side of Selena's truck and got in. Selena hopped in the driver's side and drove off. They rode in silence.

"Lena." Jasper said. Selena sighed. "I'm sorry, darlin." He said. Selena smiled.

"It's not your fault. She hates me for now reason. Just be glad she didn't scratch me. If she did, I would have been bleeding." Selena replied. Jasper stiffened. Selena reached over and grabbed his hand. "I don't why she does it." Selena answered. Jasper brought Selena's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll protect you, darlin." He said. Selena smiled at him.

"Thank you Jasper." Selena said. She looked down back at the road.

About three things she was sure about.

First, Jasper was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him -and she didn't know dominate that part may be- that thirsted for her blood.

And third, she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

Selena: They kinda like Edward and Bella but Selena is a bit more daring then Bella and Jasper is just a bit cautious but isn't Emo like Edward was in Twilight. Don't worry, I love Edward but he seemed so Emo in the first book.

Max: Emoward!

Selena: -ROTFL-

-Max and Selena-


	9. Chapter 9

Lena: Hey Guys! I'm back from visiting my friends! And I need to ask something. Do you guys like Full Metal Alchemist? If you do, then there might be a story coming soon!

Max: AWESOMENESS!

Lena:...shut up

* * *

Chapter 9.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! PUT ME DOWN!"

Jasper just laughed and continued to carry me through the woods, no matter how loud I screamed and protested. I gave up, my throat feeling sore from screaming. He asked me to dress up a little cause he had a surprise. So, I had put on my green, silk top, skinny jeans, and black converse. Of course, Jasper made me go back and grab my white Dolce coat. It was a present from my aunt.

"Okay, now thank you for not screaming anymore." Jasper said. I huffed angrily. Jasper rolled his eyes then kissed my nose, making me smile up at him. He smiled back then continued to carry me. "You know, it will be faster if I run." Jasper said. He gently held me tighter to his chest then started running. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get dizzy...again. Last time, I was so nauseated that Jasper had to hold me until I could stand on my own. He finally stopped walking. "We're here." He said. I opened my eyes and looked up. We were standing in front of a old but beautiful white house. It was three stories high with a huge garage. "The one place we don't have to hide." He told me. He set me on my feet the grabbed my hand. We walked up the porch then went inside. It was beautiful. The light was flooding in from all the windows. I could hear Norah Jones playing somewhere.

"It's beautiful." I said. Jasper smiled. He took off my coat then laid it on the chair by the door. Jasper sniffed the air then sighed.

"I told them not to do this." He said. I took his hand then smiled at him. He smiled back then guided up the stairs. I could smell something coming from the kitchen. Now I knew what Jasper meant. He led me down the hall then we finally arrived in the kitchen. I noticed Dr. Cullen leaning over the stove cooking. Besides him I guessed was Esme. Her skin was the same shade of pale white and she had a slim figure. Her caramel colored was pulled in a clip, keeping her hair out of her face as she cooked with Dr. Cullen. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were making Empanadas. Rosalie looked up and smiled at us.

"Hello, Selena." She said sweetly. Dr. Cullen and Esme turned around then smiled at us. Esme walked forward.

"Hello, Selena. I'm Esme Cullen." She said. I smiled back. "May I say that you are such a cutie." Esme said. I blushed.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Jasper gently squeezed my hand.

"Selena!"

I turned and saw Bella and Alice coming through the window. They both were holding a small bouquet of yellow roses. Alice pranced forward and gently pecked my cheek, making me blush more. She walked over and placed the roses in a vase.

"Thank you, Alice and Bella." Esme said. The room fell silent. Until Dr. Cullen spoke.

"Now that Selena knows our secret, she should meet our last family member." He said. Edward nodded the disappeared from the room. I looked up at Jasper, confused. He just winked at me then sent waves of calm over me. I stuck my tongue out at him, making everyone, including him, laugh. Edward came back, followed by a girl who looked a year or two younger than me. Her skin was the same color as mine. She had bronze colored hair that hung to her waist in ringlets. She didn't have gold eyes like everyone else. Hers were brown.

"Selena, this is Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee." Jasper said. Renesmee smiled at me. She had the same smile as Edward. I looked at Jasper, my expression was confused again.

"I thought you said vampire woman couldn't have children." I said. He smiled at me.

"Bella conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. That's how Bella was changed. The birth nearly killed her." Jasper explained. I slowly nodded. Renesmee gently grabbed my wrist and brought my forward. She made me do a quick twirl. Jasper was watching us wearily.

"Oh my gosh. You're so much more beautiful in person!" She said. I gave her a confused look. She smiled. "Jasper showed me a picture of you." She told.

"I don't remember ever giving him and picture or him taking one of me." I said.

"See, the things is, I have powers too. I can show anyone anything. And they can show me. All Jasper did was tell me to touch his hand and I remembered seeing a beautiful girl." Renesmee explained. I slowly nodded, taking in the information that she gave me. I felt a strong hand grip my wrist and then I was pulled against Jasper.

"I'm gonna show Lena the rest of the house." He said. He pulled us towards the stairs.

"Alright. I'll call you when her dinner is ready." Esme said. Jasper guided me up the stairs.

"Was that a little weird?" He asked me. I merely shrugged.

"I don't know. I like Esme a lot." I said. Jasper chuckled. We finally stopped on the thirst landing and walked down the hall. Jasper pulled me to the very last door.

"Here's my room." He said. He opened the door and turned on the light. His room was bigger then mine. A large white couch was pushed against the giant glass window. A book case was in the corner, next to a guitar and Stereo System.

"You play the guitar?" I asked. He nodded. We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So, you like Esme. She's very motherly." Jasper said. I nodded then looked down at my hands.

"She's the kind of person I wish was my mother." I said quietly. Jasper placed his index finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Ssh!" He said. He leaned forward and crashed his ice cold lips against my warm ones. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. He pulled back, letting my breathe. He smiled at me. "Better?" He asked.

"Much better." I sighed happily. His rubbed his nose against mine. I smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, again." I said. Jasper helped me into my coat. Dr. Cullen and Esme just smiled at me.

"Your welcome, Selena. Come by anytime." Dr. Cullen said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen." I replied. He chuckled.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said. I nodded. Jasper pulled on his white jacket then we left the house. We walked into the cold air. Night had finally fallen and Crystal was probably pissed. We hopped in Emmett's huge jeep and drove off.

"Crystal is gonna be so angry." I said. The woman scared the hell out of me. Jasper took my hand and rubs circles on my palm with his thumb.

"If things get out of hand, we're coming right back to Carlisle and Esme." He promised. I smiled at him. He truly was my soldier.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He looked over at me and smiled. It literally took my breath away.

"Anything for you, darlin." He drawled. I winked at him then smiled again. We finally arrived at my house. My heart started pounding. I knew Jasper could hear it. He got out then walked over to my side. He opened my door then helped me out. We walked up the stairs of the porch. The kitchen light and living room light were on.

"Shit." I muttered. Jasper took my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him. We walked inside. Leon was home, but Crystal was. And she wasn't alone. She was sitting in a man's lap. The man that was here before. They looked like they were in a heavy make-out session. Jasper whimpered quietly. I felt bad for him. He was being hit by all the lust that was coming from them. I squeezed his hand comfortingly."Wow, mom. You are a slut!" I said. It took basically all my courage to call Crystal a slut. They broke apart and Crystal glared at me.

"You and your little "Southern Gentle Ass" get out of here." Crystal spat. Anger boiled inside my like hot lava. No one insulted my Soldier. I let go of Jasper hand and stepped forward.

"How much are you paying my mom? She usually doubles for all nighters!" I sneered. Crystal leaped up. The door opened and Alice danced in.

"Selena, you forgot your purse." Alice said. She stopped when she saw that me and Crystal were an inch away.

"Get out of here you little whore!" Crystal yelled at me. I reared back my fist and punch Crystal. Her nose made a satisfying crunching sound.

"I have had enough of your insults and your beatings! I'm tellin Dad that your cheating!" I shouted. Crystal smirked. She pointed to the back door. I looked and saw something on fire. I ran out back then gasped. Leon's head was disconnected from his body. There was no blood. Then I understood. Leon was a vampire the whole time. His eye colors were just contacts. He never ate his breakfast or drank his coffee. And He worked more all nighters then the rest of the Doctors. I watched as his body was burned. Tears started blurring my vision. I turned around and ran inside the house. The next thing I knew, Jasper and Alice were pulling me off of Crystal, who now had a black eye, broken nose, and sprained arm. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!" I screamed. Jasper pulled me close to his chest, calming me down.

"Alice, go pack up Lena's clothes." Jasper hissed. Alice nodded then disappeared upstairs. Crystal cackled.

"She's sixteen. She's under my Custody for another two years." She sneered. I heard a deep growl come from Jasper's chest.

"No! Carlisle will adopt her. She will no longer bear the name Ashley, which name you disgrace." Jasper spat. I had never heard him so angry before.

"Fine! Then, I'll burn the house!" Crystal yelled. Alice finally came down with my suitcases. Jasper picked me up then the three of us left my house. I turned and watched in horror as the house was suddenly up in flames.

"Jasper, run her home. I'll take Em's jeep!" Alice said. Jasper nodded then shot like a bullet through the woods. Suddenly, a fog of sleepiness fell over me and I was out like a light.

* * *

Lena: Really happy yet depressing chapter right?

Max: ...Yeah. Her mom is crazy!

Lena: No shit Sherlock!

-Lena and Max-


	10. Chapter 10

Lena: Hey guys! I know, there was a lot of Drama in the last chapter. Her mom is sadistic.

Max: I'll say.

Lena: Okay, here's the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10. Selena's P.O.V.

Light shown through the windows. I opened my eyes then slowly sat up. I was asleep on Jasper's couch. I was wearing a pair of his sleep pants and his white v-neck shirt. I didn't know why he had sleep pants. He didn't sleep. I pulled my messy hair into a ponytail then walked down the stairs. I could hear Esme humming in the kitchen. Th rest of the house was quiet. I walked into the kitchen. Esme was making me breakfast. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Good Morning, Selena." She said sweetly. I smiled back.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing that me and Esme were the only ones here.

Emmett and Renesmee went hunting. Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper went to sign the adoption papers." Esme answered. I was confused.

"What adoption papers?" I asked. Esme looked up, her gold eyes sparkling.

"Your adoption papers. You're only sixteen." Esme said. I smiled. I was gonna be a Cullen. The phone rang and Esme answered. "Hello, Carlisle." She said. She listened to him then smiled. "Alright. I'll tell her. I love you. See you soon." She said. She hung up then turned, smiling at me. "Welcome to the family, Selena Marie Cullen!" Esme said. I squealed happily. I ran over and hugged Esme.

"I'm a Cullen." I sighed happily. Esme nodded then went back to cooking my breakfast. I ran into the living room and jumped on the couch. I couldn't wait for Jasper to get home. I turned on the T.V. then started flipping through the channels. I heard a door click. I turned as the front door opened. Jasper walked in first. I jumped up and ran over to him. He caught me and spun me around. I giggled. I was happy. I didn't have to live with Crystal anymore.

"You're a Cullen." He said. He set me on my feet then pecked my lips. I smiled at him.

"I'm a Cullen." I said. He smiled.

"Selena Marie Cullen. So much prettier." He said. I nodded. He pulled me over to the couch and we sat down. "Carlisle told the Police that your parents were killed in a fire and that your dad made him your guardian." Jasper told me.

"Alright," I replied. "So, I don't have to move away to live with any of my relatives." I finished. Jasper nodded. I crawled into his lap and buried my face in his chest. I was smiling like crazy. I looked up as Jasper looked at his watch.

"Well, it's a good thing we went early. We need to go to school." He said. I jumped out of his lap and ran to now our room as fast as I could. I quickly rushed into the closet and shut the door behind him. It was long before I heard Jasper chuckling on the other side of the door. "You're quick for a human, Lena." He laughed. I giggled. I looked up and saw that most of my clothes were hanging in Jasper's closet. "It's gonna be warm today." I heard Jasper mutter. Warm and cloudy. Well, at least it was better than cold and cloudy. I walked to my side of the closet and looked through my clothes. This was probably my only chance to wear my white sundress. I pulled of Jasper's Pajamas then pulled on my dress. I walked over to my jackets and look through them till I found what I wanted. My jean vest. I pulled it on then got on the floor to look for my boots. I spotted them next to Jasper's. His were much bigger than mine. I giggled at the thought then grabbed my boots.

"Found you!" I sung. I heard Jasper chuckled. I stood up and hopped out of the closet, pulling on my boots. Jasper laughed at me as I spun in circles, trying to pull on my left boot. I finally pulled it on, but fell over in the process. Jasper laughed hysterically as he helped me. I stuck my tongue out at him then ran into the bathroom.

"Your hairbrush is in the left drawer with mine and your make-up bag is in the cabinet." He told me. I smiled at him then pulled out my hairbrush. I tried hard to fix my messy hair. I put my hairbrush down after thirty minutes of trying to fix it. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair no longer hung to my waist. I let Rosalie cut it to wear it was three inches above my waist. I looked at my arms. The bruises Crystal gave me were fading. I fixed myself up then walked out of the bathroom. Jasper was already waiting for me, holding my bag. I took it from him and smiled. He took my hand and we walked down the stairs.

"Who are we riding with?" I asked. He turned and smirked at me. What was he smirking about?

"You're riding with me." He answered. He pulled me into the garage. We walked past the others and over to a sheet. He pulled the sheet back to reveal a Ducati. My eyes widened. Leon had always loved these bikes and I had learned to love them too.

"Wow." I said. He walked over and handed me a red helmet, still smirking. I rolled my eyes then pulled the helmet on. "How do I look?" I asked. He looked like he was trying to not laugh.

"You look...hot." He answered. He hopped on the back then pulled me on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him as he started the bike. He backed us out of the garage and drove off, the others following behind us. The warm wind was blowing through my hair, making me smile. I tightened my arms around him as we drove faster. "Hang on!" He called back to me. He pulled back and we drove down the rode on the back wheel. I held on to him for dear life. He leaned forward and the front wheel touched the road. I could feel Jasper laughing. All I could do was roll my eyes.

* * *

We pulled into the school parking lot and parked between Rosalie's and Edward's cars. I pulled the helmet off and shook my head, letting my hair down. Jasper helped me off his Ducati.

"You are an ass." I said. He laughed at me. I grabbed my bag then walked in the school. Jasper followed behind me.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you would do when we did that." He said. The anger in me suddenly washed away and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No fair!" I whined. He rolled his eyes then took my hand. We walked to our lockers, to only be greeted by a extremely happy Max.

"Hello, Selena Cullen!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and opened up my locker to get my stuff. "You know, it sounded better than Selena Ashley." She said. I nodded. "So, what's it like?" Max asked. I looked at her, confused.

"What's what like?" I asked. Max leaned in so only Me and Jasper could hear.

"Living with vampires." Max whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Max, I've only been there one day." I said. Max huffed then walked off. Me and Jasper looked at each other. "Well, that was totally out of her character." I said. Jasper nodded. The intercom suddenly went off.

"Selena Cullen to the principal's office!" It rang. The students looked around curiously. I sighed. Jasper pecked my cheek then went to his first lesson. I gripped my bag tightly and walked down the hall. The students watched me. They were whispering.

"That's not a Cullen. That's Selena Ashley!"

"She's a Cullen now!" I ignored everything they said and walked into the principal's office. I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting in the chairs in front of Dr Lopez's desk.

"Please have a sit Ms. Cullen." He said. I sat in the chair between Carlisle and Esme. "Now, Ms. Cullen, I have been informed that Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen are your adoptive." He said. I nodded. He got up and walked over to the file cabinet. He pulled out of folder with my old name on it. "Ms. Cullen, the reason I have called you hear was because I need you and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to redo your school records, because your surname and everything else changed. Have them on my desk Monday morning." He said. He handed Carlisle my old files.

"We'll make sure she has them done." Carlisle said.

"Thank you. You may go." Dr. Lopez said. The three of us got up and left the office. We walked into the hallway.

"We'll see you when you get home." Esme said. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"C-can I ask ya'll something?" I stuttered. They nodded. "C-can I call ya'll Mom and Dad?" I asked. Esme and Carlisle smile.

"Of course you can. We're your parents now." Esme said. She and Carlisle hugged me.

"We'll see you at home." Carlisle said. I waved to them as they left the school. I turned around and ran to Biology. I made it just in time. I took my seat next to Edward and Bella, who were smiling.

"Welcome to the family." Edward whispered. I smiled at him. Class finally started, but I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Lena: Cool chapter huh?

Max: Yea! But I'm unhappy that you made me a little OOC.

Lena: I couldn't help it! I thought it would be funny!

Max: *Death Glare*

Lena: *Hisses*

Max: *Is gone*

-Lena and Max-


	11. Chapter 11

Lena: Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it!

Max: Go Lena! Go Lena! Go Lena!

Lena: Let's Ignore my dorky friend and continue with the chapter!

Max: Boo...

* * *

Chapter 11. Lena's P.O.V.

I stared out the window, looking at the woods. It was raining outside. Again. I sighed then walked into the closet. I pulled on my black skirt with the matching tank top. I pulled on my blue jeans vest then pulled on my cowboy boots. I heard a knock.

"Come in." I said, walking out of the closet. Alice walked in. She was wearing a midnight blue dress with matching flats. She gave me a sad smile.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded. Alice danced over to me then hugged me gently. "I'm sorry, Lena." She whispered in my ear. That's when I began to tear up. Alice pulled away then pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like a choker. She went behind me and pulled the choker around my neck, snapping it shut. She pulled me over to the mirror so I could see it. It was the Cullen Crest Choker. It was the same one Alice was wearing. I touched the choker. I was truly apart of the family.

"Thank you, Alice." I said. She smiled at me.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late for the funeral." She said. She took my hand then guided me down the stairs. Everyone else had already gone. Jasper tried to stay with me but I told him that I just wanted to be alone. Alice, of course, wanted to stay. Nobody argued with Alice. They knew they wouldn't win if they did. I was sometimes thankful that Alice could see into the future. We got in her Yellow Porsche and drove to the funeral. I knew Crystal's family was going to be there. Leon told me he lost most of his family in a war that happened in England, before he met Crystal. Before I knew it, we were at the Graveside. I could spot the rest of the Cullens easily in the crowd of family and friends. I looked up as Jasper opened my door. He held out his hand and I took it, letting him help me out of the car.

"They're waiting for you." He said. I nodded. He intertwined our fingers and the three of us walked over to wear Leon's ashes would be buried. I got sad smiles and sympathetic looks as we approached. We stood next to the others, waiting for the Preacher to start. He cleared his throat then opened his bible.

"Today, we are here to mourn the passing of our dear friend, Leonard Jonathan Ashley." He began. I could feel the tears starting. "He was a great friend, husband, and father." He continued. I bowed my head so no one could see my tears. I felt Jasper gently squeeze my hand. "Seeing the disappearance of his wife, Crystal, I will go ahead and read the will." He said. I looked up, tears still staining my cheeks. "To my one and only daughter, Selena Marie, I leave my diary, notes, and books. I also leave her and her boyfriend, Jasper Monroe, my Italian Seater chest, hoping they will unlock and find something they find great use in." He read. Jasper and I looked at each other. Why did Leon leave us something that might take forever to unlock? "Let us bow our heads and remember him." The Preacher said. I got hold it in anymore. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. I felt two strong arms wrap around me then I was pulled to Jasper's chest. I buried my face in his chest and cried harder. Jasper kissed the top of my hand and gently rocked me

"Ssh! It's okay." He whispered soothingly. He stroked my hair, trying to calm me down, even though he could without a touch.

"We will miss you dearly, Leon Ashley." The preacher said. The ground suddenly left my feet and I pulled into Jasper's arms.

"We'll come back after they bury his coffin." Jasper whispered. I nodded. We were the last to leave. By the time everyone left the graveside, both Rosalie and Esme were holding bouquets of Yellow Roses. They were all from Crystal's family. I loved them. Crystal was nothing like them. They were sweet and real. Crystal was mean and plastic. Jasper carried me to Edward's Volvo. He set me in the back then joined me. I leaned against his shoulder, letting him comfort me.

"I don't get it, Jasper. I wasn't this depressed last month, when she killed him." I said.

"I don't know." He replied. The next thing I knew, I was out like a light.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the bed Jasper had put in our room. I sat up then looked at the clock. 5:30am. I leaned back against my pillow.

"Selena." A ghost like voice said. I sat up. It sounded like Leon's voice. "Selena." It said again. I got out of bed and rushed out onto the balcony. I saw Leon sitting in the tree. He was dressed in a long white robe. He smiled at me.

"Daddy.." I said. Leon began to float into the woods. "Wait!" I yelled. I was about to jump over then railing when someone grabbed me.

I opened my eyes. The rain was soaking my skin. I turned around and saw Jasper staring at me with concern clouding his golden eyes.

"Selena, what were you doing?" I asked. I turned and saw that Leon wasn't there anymore.

"I must have been sleep walking. I swear I saw Leon standing out there." I explained. Jasper pulled me into his arms.

"You're missing him." He told me. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, but now I have Carlisle and Esme for my parents." I said. He smiled down at me then kissed my nose. "And I have you." I told him. He hugged me close. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. He chuckled. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him then pulled myself from his comforting arms. I ran from the room, giggling like a maniac. I heard Jasper laugh and follow me. I finally reached then stairs. I slid down the railing then landed lightly on my feet. I ran out the front door, into the pouring rain. I turned and saw Jasper standing in the door, his arms crossed over his chest and he had a disapproving look on his face.

"Selena Marie Cullen. I know you did not just run into the pouring rain, barefoot and wearing nothing but my nightshirt." Jasper said. I nodded, smiling at him. His nightshirt hung right above my knees. He sighed then walked over to me. He was just as wet as I was by the time he reached. He took my hand and brought closer to him. His arms wove around my waist and he held me tight. "You are in big trouble." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him like a little kid. He rolled his eyes. He bent down to where we were the same eye level. "You're gonna wish you didn't do that." He said in a low voice. I felt the blood in my head rush to my cheeks. He cupped my face in his hand and closed the distant between us. The kiss was sot yet passionate. I wove my arms around his neck and tried to bring him closer. He chucked and picked my up, never breaking our kiss. I finally pulled back for much needed air.

"You know, it would more Romantic if I wasn't wearing your sleep shirt." I said. He laughed. I smirked. I could amuse him so easily.

"Yeah, you're right." He told me. He patted the top of my head. He grabbed my hand and began dragging me towards the house. "Come on, shorty." He said. I felt anger boil up inside me. I HATED being called short. I could help that I was as tall as Alice.

"SHORTY! COULD A SHORTY DO THIS!" I shouted. I tackled a surprised Jasper into the mud, getting us both dirty. He looked up at me, shocked. I glared at him. Then, he started laughing. I growled at him and He laughed harder.

"That is just priceless, Sel." He said. I got off him then turned away, glaring and pouting. I felt his muddy arms wrap around me. "Sorry. It's just that rant was so funny." He said, kissing my cheek. I turned and smiled at him.

"Sorry. It's just, I've always been the shortest one in my family and it gets to me. Plus, I watch too much Fullmetal Alchemist." I said (A/N: I really do watch too much Anime). He chuckled.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up before Esme kills us." Jasper said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. We sneaked up the stairs and into his bathroom.

"DIBS!" I yelled, running into the bathroom. I heard Jasper laugh behind me. I shut the door then stripped out of my muddy clothes. I jumped into the shower and turned on the hot water. I yelped when it burned my skin.

"Lena, you okay?" Jasper asked. I froze. I forgot to lock the door when I came in.

"I-I'm fine. The water's just a little hot." I stuttered. Jasper. In The Bathroom. With me in the shower. The only thing that was between us was the shower curtain. I felt my cheeks grow warm. I guess he was making sure that I didn't slip and fall in the shower.

"Okay. You sounded like you were hurt." He replied. He sounded closer. I quickly grabbed my shampoo and began to wash my hair. I tried not to think of Jasper being in the bathroom with me. I rinsed my hair then grabbed my pineapple scented soap. It was Jasper's favorite. He loved how my hair would smell like Strawberries while my body smelled like Pineapples. I rinsed my body then shut the water off. I grabbed the towel off the rack then wrapped it around my body. I wasn't prepared for what came next. I opened up the curtain but slipped. I grabbed Jasper's hand, taking him down with me, which was shocking cause he was stronger than me. There was a loud _THUD!_ as I landed on top of him. We looked at each other. Jasper without a shirt and me wrapped in a towel, soaking wet from the shower. I'm pretty sure if Jasper could blush, he would be tomato red. We heard footsteps and the bathroom slammed open. There stood the whole family. I blushed deeper when they saw the position we were in.

"I thought something was going on up here." Emmett said, smirking. Rosalie place her hand over her mouth, tryin to hide her laughter. I quickly jumped up.

"N-nothing happened!" I said quickly. Esme and Bella gave me sympathy looks while Alice and Rosalie were hiding their laughter. We all stood there awkwardly for ten minutes before Carlisle broke the Silence.

"Jasper, may I see you in my office?" Carlisle asked. Jasper nodded then got off the floor. He kissed my head then quickly followed Carlisle out.

"Well, I'll go make Breakfast." Esme said. She turned around and left.

"I'll go help her." Alice chirped. She quickly followed after Esme.

"Come on, Em. Let's go hunting." Edward said. He walked over to my bedroom window and jumped outside.

"Coming Eddy!" Emmett called.

"Don't Call me Eddy!" Edward shouted. I giggled. Emmett turned and winked at me then jumped out the window. Me, Bella, and Rosalie were the only ones left.

"Need some help, Lena?" Rosalie asked. I nodded then walked out of the bathroom. Bella and Rosalie retreated in my closet. Rosalie came out, followed by Bella, carrying a pair of faded skinny jeans, A black, long-sleeved shirt, and my white leather jacket. "Get dressed cause we're gonna play baseball." Rosalie said. I stared at her.

"What?" I said. She laughed.

"She meant you're gonna watch us play baseball. There's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play." Bella explained.

"Oh!" I said. They left my room so I could change. I pulled on my undergarments then quickly changed into my clothes. I pulled on my black boots then ran downstairs. Rosalie, Bella, and Alice were watching T.V. while Esme was cooking. I noticed that Jasper still wasn't back from Carlisle's office. "How much trouble is Jasper in?" I asked as I sat down in the armchair.

"Oh, he's not in too much trouble. Carlisle just wants to have a little talk with him." Bella said. I blushed, knowing what talk Carlisle was giving Jasper. I tried to keep my attention on the T.V. I was getting impatient. Thirty minutes went by and neither of them were back. Finally, Jasper came down the stairs. He looked flushed, well, as flushed as a vampire could be. I guess he was too uncomfortable with the "Talk". Then again, who was? He walked over me and knelt down. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned closer until I was an inch away from his face.

"Why did you follow me into the bathroom?" I breathed, knowing the family could still hear us. Jasper smirked at me.

"Protective, remember." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What's the worse I could do? Cut myself with the razor. I would only bleed." I said. I saw the pained look on his face at the mention of me bleeding.

"Oh! God, I'm sorry, Jasper!" I said. He smiled at me.

"It's alright." He said. He pulled me up then sat down on the chair, pulling me into his lap. He nuzzled his face in the back of my neck, making me giggle. I was ticklish. He did it again, making my giggle more.

"Jasper, stop! I'm ticklish there!" I said as he did it for a third time. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I just love gettin that kind of reaction outta you." He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him then smiled. He rolled his eyes then held me close. I buried my nose in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

* * *

Max: So sweet!

Lena: ...You're startin to scare me!

Max: I WUUUV YOU, LENA! *Glomps Lena*

Lena: Wit, Max and Fang go into the Vodka again!

-Lena and Max-


	12. Chapter 12

Lena: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been kinda busy.

Max: Hey, Miroku! *Pulls him over*

Miroku: Oh! Hello, Lady Lena!

Max: *Clears throat*

Miroku: And Lady Max.

Lena: Let's begin!

* * *

Chapter 12.

We finally arrived at a clearing in the woods. I looked out the window. Emmett was practicing his batting. Carlisle was putting down bases, which were about twenty feet apart. And Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella were lounging on a rock nearby.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked Jasper as we got out. Edward and Renesmee suddenly appeared by my side, holding a baseball.

"Sorry. I had to look for this." She said. I nodded. She grabbed my hand and brought me over to the rock. Esme smiled at us.

"Good. We need an Umpire." Esme said. I cracked a smile as a joke floated into my head. I'm the Vampire's Umpire. Edward looked over at me and chuckled.

"That's terrible, Lena." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"I'm a Vampire's Umpire. I'm an Vumpire!" I said. Everyone started laughing.

"Good one, Selly!" Emmett laughed. I giggled. "Okay, let's start the game." Emmett said. I watched as everyone took their places. Emmett was out fielder. Carlisle was Second and third base, and Bella was first. Alice was the pitcher. Esme squated behind Jasper, ready. to catch the ball.

"It's time." Alice said. Jasper nodded. It happened in a flash. Alice flicked her wrist. I watched as Jasper swung. I couldn't see the ball. There was a crack of thunder as Jasper hit the ball.

"Okay, I see why you need the thunder." I said. Esme turned and smiled at me. I watched as Jasper raced around the bases. He made it to home base before Esme caught the ball.

"SAFE!" I yelled out. Jasper stood up and walked over to me. I smiled at me.

"Having fun?" He asked me.

"I won't be able to watch another boring human baseball game again!" I said. He chuckled then kissed my forehead.

"Well, gotta get back to the game." He said. He walked back over to the others. I watched as the rest of the team batted. I would never watch another boring MLB game again. Vampire Baseball was much more entertaining. I laughed as Emmett and Jasper got into in argument. Then things were getting outta hand. They started cussing at each other. Esme sighed.

"They're at it again." She sighed.

"I'll handle it." I said. I got up and walked over to them. They didn't notice me at all.

"Jasper and Emmett, look at me now!" I yelled. They stopped and stared at me. "Now, either shut up and play the game, or I'm kicking you out!" I said. They nodded. I walked back over to Esme. She smiled at me.

"Thank you." She said. I smiled back.

"You're welcome." I said. I walked behind Esme and watched. Jasper and Emmett stayed quiet and played. Jasper knew not to make me pissed..

* * *

Alice suddenly froze.

"Stop!" She shouted. The others stopped. Edward looked towards the woods.

"Other vampires!" He said. The others ran over to us. Jasper ran to my side and pulled me close.

"We have to get her outta here." Jasper said.

"No. They're too close. They'll catch her scent." Carlisle said. Before we knew, the vampires Alice saw emerged from the woods. There were three of them. One female and two males. The female had wild red hair that had leaves stuck in it. The male next to her had his blond hair tied into a ponytail. The last male had olive colored hair that matched his dark skin. Their eyes made me shudder. They were blood red and filled with thirst. They made their way over to us. Their walks were cat-like. They weren't as graceful as the rest of the Cullens. They finally stopped in front of us. The dark-haired man held up his hand, showing the ball that Jasper hit.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said. He tossed the ball and Carlisle, who was standing on my left, caught it.

"Thank you." Carlisle replied.

"I'm Laurent. And this is Victoria." He said, gesturing to the red head. He turned to the blond male. "And this is James." He finished. James kept looking at me, his eyes filled with lust and hunger. I tightened my grip on Jasper's hand.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family. My wife Esme. My sons, Emmett, Edward and Jasper. And my daughters, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Renesmee, and Selena." Carlisle said. Laurent smiled.

"So, do you have any room for a few more players?" Laurent asked.

"Yes, My daughter Selena and Jasper, were just leaving. You could take their places." Carlisle said. He looked at Jasper out of the corner of his eye. Jasper nodded. I was confused. Take my place? I didn't play baseball with them. Jasper started pulling towards Emmett's jeep. Then the wind breezed through my hair. The blond one, James, inhaled slightly then smiled like a mass murderer.

"You brought a snack." He said. Jasper jumped in front of my, his arms thrown out to protect me. The rest of the Cullens gathered around me. Rosalie pulled me close to her.

"A human!" Laurent exclaimed.

"The girl is with us. She's my daughter." Carlisle said in a low angry voice.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now." Laurent said. He turned and started walking towards the woods. "James! Victoria!" He called. Victoria and James turned and quickly followed Laurent away.

"Get Lena out of here. Now!" Carlisle said. Jasper ripped me from Rosalie's side and carried me over to Emmett's jeep. He placed me on the passenger side and buckled me up. He ran over to the driver side and jumped in.

"We need to hurry." He said to himself. He pressed his foot to the gas pedal and we went flying through the forest. I had a tight grip on my seat. I was terrified. (1) I'd never seen Jasper so angry before and (2) I hated riding this fast in a car, well, I hate it when an angry vampire is driving this fast. We finally screeched to a halt in front of the house. Jasper jumped out and ran over to my side. He threw opened my door and sighed. I guess I must have looked terrified. He unbuckled me and gently tried prying my hands from the leather seat. "Selena, darlin, it's okay. Let go. We're home." He said. I let go of the seat and threw myself at him. He caught and cradled me in his arms.

"If you ever drive like that again, I will kill you." I told him. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry I scared, darlin." He replied. He shut the door then carried me inside. He set me on my feet.

Jasper, why does Selena look like she saw a ghost?" Esme asked. I cracked a smile.

"Well, I didn't see a ghost. I witnessed something much worse." I said.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked.

"An ex-confederate solider driving like a maniac through the woods." I said. Rosalie covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Esme gave Jasper a scolding look.

"We need to lead Selena's scent away from here." Carlisle said.

"How?" I asked.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. I think you'll fit." Bella said. Alice shook her head.

"I don't know. She looks thinner than you Bella." Alice said.

"You're right. She'll have to borrow some of you clothes." Rosalie said. I sighed. They were really discussing this. I couldn't help it that I was a bit thin.

"Guys, I can't help it that I'm a bit thin. I was born three weeks premature. Because of that. I will always weigh 90 pounds, unless I'm pregnant, and I was always be thin with not many curves!" I exclaimed impatiently. Everyone just stared at me, shocked by my sudden outburst. I sighed. "I was originally suppose to be born in August but Crystal went into labor at 12:30pm on July 22nd. Now, can we please settle this?" I said impatiently. They continued to stare at me. "PEOPLE! I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN HERE BECAUSE I HAVE A BLOOD-THIRSTY NOMAD CHASING ME!" I screamed. I hated being rude but their staring wasn't helping. They finally came back to reality. Alice danced to my side and pulled me into her arms.

"Come on. We'll find something for you to wear." Alice said. She turned and carried me up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Lena: Hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long. I've been real busy. And now I have a cold. So sorry if it sucks!

Miroku: Come on! TO VEGAS!

Lena: VEGAS BABY! *runs to Vegas, dragging Miroku along* Maybe we'll find L here! I haven't seen him in forever!

Miroku: L? As in L from Death Note!

Lena: Yeah. My next story is a Death Note story. It's gonna be an LxOC story. It won't be all chick flickish. It's gonna have so humor and kick ass moments. And horror moments. The romance will be there too.

Miroku: Nice!

Lena: LET'S LOOK FOR L!

~Lena and Miroku~


	13. Chapter 13

Lena: Hey Guys, Sorry it's been forever! I've been sick twice in two weeks! It sucked but I'm all better now! Now, I want to introduce ya'll to a person whose gonna be in the next story I write. Here's L!

L: Hello, Everyone

Lena: I love L! My bestest friend in the whole wide world! Well, Him and Wit!

L: Lena, I'm 95% sure that we are about to start the story.

Lena: You are correct, L. Let's begin.

* * *

Chapter 13.

Alice dragged me back downstairs. I wasn't sure if what I was wearing was appropriate for the sort of situation. Alice had placed me in a white cotton blouse, skinny jeans, and Wedges. Alice tugged harder at my hand and I finally lost my balance. I closed my eyes, waiting for my head to hit the hard ground, then, a pair of strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes to see Jasper smirking at me.

"I swear she's even clumsier than Bella was." Alice said, rolling her eyes. Bella pulled her lips back and hissed at Alice. Jasper stood me up straight and took my hand.

"How are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"Jasper can't go with you. James will follow him cause he'll know Jasper won't leave your side." Carlisle said. I felt Jasper stiffen. I squeezed his hand gently. Rosalie glided over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Emmett and I can take her." Rosalie said. Jasper closed his eyes for a minute then opened them up, staring at me and Rosalie.

"Fine." Jasper said. I broke myself out of Rosalie's grasp and hugged Jasper, burying my face in his chest. He felt his arms around me. How long would I go without this? Could I handle not having Jasper with me for the next few days?

"Alright. We'll have to lead the tracker away." Jasper said. I suddenly found myself in Rosalie's arms and I was being carried into the garage. I looked at Jasper over Rosalie's shoulder.

'_I love you._' I mouthed. He smiled at me.

_'I love you too_.' I turned away, hiding the tears that burned in my eyes. Rosalie and I climbed into the back of BMW while Emmett climbed into the front. Rosalie tightened her arms around me and held me closer. I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eye, hoping to stop the tears from spilling. But it didn't work. A single tear broke free and rolled down my cheek. More kept coming. Rosalie pulled back and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Everything's going to be okay, Lena. We'll stop him." She assured me. I nodded. Rosalie pulled me back into her arms and gently rocked me. Like a mother would do to her baby. She quietly hummed in my ear. It was a song I knew too well. It was the same song Jasper sang to me when I couldn't sleep. My eyes dropped and I consumed into darkness...

* * *

I bolted up, breathing hard. I dreamed that James had killed Jasper before my eyes. Then he had raped me and killed me. I jumped when I felt a cold hand against my forehead. I looked up and saw Rosalie staring at me in concern.

"Are you okay, Lena?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well, are you hungry? We ordered some food for you."

I shook my head but my stomach said otherwise. It growled loudly and Rosalie giggled.

"Come on." She said. She pulled me into her arms and carried me into the living room of the hotel room we were currently in. Emmett was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Though he didn't look interested. Rosalie sat me in the arm chair then brought the breakfast tray over and sat it in my lap. She joined Emmett on the couch and turned her gazed towards the TV. I picked at the French Toast. I could suddenly feel the guilt eating me up. If one of my new family members got hurt while trying to bring James down...I would never forgive myself. I thought about Renesmee. Sweet, little Renesmee. If something happen to her, Bella would kill me. I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I pushed the tray onto the coffee table then curled into a ball. My guilt turned to fear. I was scared. Scared of what might happen to Jasper. My Jasper. He was back in Forks, trying to save me. I felt the tears in my eyes again. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut to prevent them from falling. Then, Rosalie's phone suddenly went off. My eyes snapped open. Rosalie answered her phone.

"Yes?" She said. She listened. I watched her intensely. She turned to me then handed me the phone. I took it then pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Have you slept at all, little lady!" I heard. I smiled. Jasper.

"Yeah. But it's hard to sleep when you have guilt eating you alive!" I snapped. I heard Jasper chuckle.

"No need to feel guilty. He'll be dead and we'll be together again." He told me.

"I hope so." I said quietly.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled wider.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"I have to go." He said. The phone line went dead. My smile left and I handed the phone back to Rosalie.

"He had to go." I said. She put her phone away then wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry. He's a strong solider." She whispered. I gave her a small smile.

Yes. He was My stronger Solider.

* * *

Lena: IT'S FINALLY DONE! I had a major writer's block for this chapter but it's finally done!

L: Here you go! *Hands Lena a Lollipop*

Lena: Lollipop! *Noms on it*

L: Review Please.

~L and Lena~


	14. Chapter 14

Lena: Hey Guys! I know it's been a long time since I last posted but after chapter 13, I got a bad writer's block so I tried to see if I could write my other stories. I successfully completed a story without writer's block! Yay!

L: *Claps*

Lena: Oh! I forgot! Jasper is out hunting at the moment so I asked L to keep me company!

L: Greetings to all of who have not met me yet. I am L.

Lena: ...Long greeting there, L.

L: ...

Lena: *Sweat drop* But it doesn't matter! Hehe

L: Right...Let's find out what will happen next in Selena's Twilight.

* * *

Lena's P.O.V.

I silently paced the hotel living room. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was waiting to get a call from Jasper. He said he'd call soon. And that was almost seven hours ago. I stopped my pacing then buried my face in my hands. I needed to calm down before I freaked out Rosalie and Emmett. But I wouldn't be able to. They weren't here. They were in the lobby checking us out.

Suddenly my phone rang. I rushed over to it and pressed the green button then held the phone to my ear.

"Jasper?" I choked out. I heard a chuckle that made goosebumps crawl across my creamy alabaster skin.

"You only wish this was your precious Jasper." James said. My heart leaped into my throat.

"How the hell did you get my number?" I said, trying to keep my from strong and bitter.

"Well, Los Angelas High School doesn't keep it's students privacy well." He chuckled. I could feel my hands shaking. How did he know I was from Los Angelas? Then, I heard a familiar voice.

"Selena? Selena!" I gasped. It was Max. He got a hold of her.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I yelled into the receiver. I heard him cackle on the other end.

"Well, if you want to save your friend, come me meet." He said. I sighed in defeat. I had no choice. He had Max, the girl who is like my sister.

"Fine. Where should I meet you?" I asked. He chuckled again. Why did I always amuse everyone?

"How about your old dance studio. Where you do contemporary and hip-hop." James answered. I froze. What the hell!

"Fine. I'll meet you there." I said.

"You better hurry." He said. I pulled the phone away from my ear and canceled the call. I was now aware that my heart was beating much faster than before and I was sweating nervously. I snatched my purse of the coffee table and ran out of the room. I decided to go down the stairs. It was quicker than waiting for the elevator. It only took five minutes to reached the lobby. As I walked it, I saw Rosalie and Emmett in front of the lobby desk. The men and women who were lined up behind them were admiring them. I felt tears build up in the corner of my eyes.

_'Bye Guys.'_ I thought. I turned and hurried out the front entrance. It was dark out. I signaled a taxi that was pulling into the hotel parking lot. I quickly climbed in.

"Where to?" The driver asked me.

"Madam's Rose's Dance School." I said. The driver nodded then drove away from the hotel. I turned my head and watched as the hotel disappeared from my line of sight. Tears finally broke free and rolled down my cheeks. I wiped my eyes against my sleeves then turned back around. I guessed this was goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett.

* * *

I paid the guy then headed inside the building. The door was unlocked but it was dark inside. I ran into and headed towards my dance room. The only thing that could be heard was my footsteps slamming against the hallway floor. I skidded to a halt in front of the familiar door then ran in. It was empty. No Max or James. Then I heard it.

"Selena? Selena!" I heard Max yell.

"Max!" I said. I heard her voice coming from the closet on the other side of the room. I bolted across the room then skidded to a halt in front the of the closet.

"Oh! Lena! You scared us!" I heard. I swung open the doors and felt shock run through me. Max wasn't in there. The only thing that was in there was a TV playing a home movie. It was when me, Max, and Leon had gone hiking in the mountains. I had almost fallen off the huge cliff. I heard a chuckled and whirled around. James was standing there, holding a video camera. He was smiling manically at me.

"Max's isn't even here." I said. He stepped closer to me and I immediately took a step back.

"Of course. I had to find away to lure you here. Of course your mother disappeared, your father is dead. So, using your old home movie with your friend in it, was the only way you would come." He explained. He came closer, which made me back farther into the closet. I felt one of the spare bars behind my back. Now was my chance. I grabbed the bar, smashed it against James' head, then made a run for it. I was almost to the door when someone grabbed me from behind and threw me across the room.

I crashed into the wall and fell to the floor groaning. I was glad my spine didn't snap, but I was scared because I made James angrier. I looked up and saw him towering over me. He grabbed the front of my shirt then hoisted me to my feet. He got close to my face. I winced. His breath smelled like blood. Human blood. He glanced down then smirked back at me.

"Wow, my first small victim." He said. All fear flooded away and was quickly replaced by anger.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK EM ON YOUR HEAD!" I screamed. I suddenly tackled James to the floor and started punching. There was shock in me. How was I doing this! How am I able to take on this strong vampire without breaking my hands. I suddenly found myself flying across the room. But instead of crashing into the wall once again, I landed lightly on my feet. James stared at me, shocked and angry.

"You're heartbeat. It's faster than a human's." He growled. I froze. Jasper had told me that Renesmee's heart was the same. But she was half-vampire. No, I couldn't be...

Then, my mind was flooded with James' thoughts. I could hear them clearly. His sick games. How he would torture me. How he would kill me. I was so distracted by this that I didn't see him come at me and smashed me against the wall.

I let out an ear-piercing scream as I clawed at the hand wrapped around my throat. I forgot. Full vampires were stronger. He laughed then smashed my head harder against the hard wall. I felt something wet and sticky trickle down my neck. I could smell it.

Blood. My blood.

"Time for the grand finale." He whispered. He pulled me off the wall and dragged me to the middle of the room. I was loosing too much blood. My vision was started to go blurry. Then, something was tied over my eyes, blocking out everything. "I'll be nice and not let you watch as I feed off your blood." He whispered in my ear. Then, I felt my wrists being cuffed together. "And this is just to make sure you don't fight." He said. Crap, at least I kept up a good fight. I felt him take a few steps back.

I let out a shaky breath. This was the end. Then, I felt James charging towards.

"I LOVE YOU, JASPER!" I screamed. I shrieked with pain when I felt him collide with my body. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't comfortable either. I could feel his breath on my neck. His teeth getting closer to my neck.

Then, he was suddenly gone. I heard a loud crash nearby. Suddenly, I could smell something. It smelled like musk and honeysuckle. And I knew who smelled that wonderful.

"Jasper!" I choked out. Before I could get up, something hard crashed against me and sent me rolling across the floor. I groaned when my head hit the wall. I felt more blood. I felt two cold hands hoist me up. I realized that they weren't Jasper's hands. They were James'. Then, I felt his teeth bite my shoulder, causing me to scream in agony. It felt like my body was on fire. James was suddenly gone and I fell to the floor, writhing in pain. It hurt. It burned. I couldn't handle it. I threw my head back and let out an ear-piercing scream. But two semi-cold arms wove around my writhing body and held me close. I recognized the soft touch and the gentle cradling.

Rosalie.

"Rose, it's burns!" I sobbed. I felt Rosalie rock me in her arms.

"Ssh! It's okay. We'll make it stop." She cooed in my ear. I felt a pair of cold hands touch my burning shoulder, which made me scream in pain.

"He bit her!"

"Jasper. You have to stop it."

"I can't, Carlisle! I might kill her!" I heard Jasper beg. I wish one of them would make it stop! The burning was becoming too much for me! I wailed loudly as the burning grew worse.

"Carlisle!"

"Alright. I'll do it." I felt Rosalie gently roll me, so that my burning shoulder was positioned for everyone to see.

"Lena, Carlisle's gonna stop the burning." Rosalie whispered in my ear. Suddenly, I felt a sharp set of teeth clamp down on my burning shoulder. I screamed in agony. It only hurt worse. Then, the pain began to...fade. the burning become less painful. When the burning and the pain were gone, I sighed in content. The handcuffs keeping my wrists together were broke off and the blind fold was pulled away. I looked up into the golden eyes of Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I turned my full attention to Jasper then held my arms out to him, like a child would to do an adult when they wanted to be picked up. Jasper pulled my into his arms and cradle me gently. I felt myself losing consciousness.

"Sleep, Lena. Everything's okay now, darlin." He said quietly. I buried my face in Jasper's chest and closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

Lena: Holy Underwear! I finally finished this chapter!

L: Holy...Underwear?

Lena: I got that from Blazing Saddles.

L: ...Nice, Lena.

Lena: *Sticks tongue out at L*

L: *Rolls eyes then noms on Chocolate chip cookies (Made by me!)*

Lena: Please press the lovely review button on the bottom of the page! And when you do, L gets a free trip to Starbucks!

L: *Drops cookie then glomps Lena*thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU, LENA!

Lena: *Sweat Drop* Um, please R&R!

~Lena and an extremely happy L~


	15. Chapter 15

Lena: Hey Guys! I'm sorry I'm so behind on this story! I've been really busy the past few weeks and I've had no time to write! I'm such a terrible author! *Anime Tears*

L; Aw! It's okay, Lena. *Pats her on the head*

Lena: I'm not a dog, Lawli.

L: *Anime sweatdrop* Hehe, sorry.

Lena: Oh! Another Thing! I'm so happy because Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is getting closer to the awesome ending!

L: Give us a quote then, please.

Lena: Okay. *Clears throat* "That's a stupid question Havoc. I say it because it's true. And when I'm Fuhrer(Did I spell it write?). That Day All Female Officers will be required to wear, TINY MINI SKIRTS!"

L: Alright. Now that dear Lena has given you a Roy Mustang Quote, let's read the story.

* * *

_Beep beep..beep beep..Beep beep._

_'Gah, the damn beeping is so annoying!' _I thought angrily. The beeping was the rhythm of my heartbeat. Or as Jasper called it, my hummingbird heartbeat. I glared at the offensive device, which made Jasper, who was sitting net to my bed, laugh.

"Sel, not matter how many times you glare at it, it's not gonna stop." He chuckled. I sent the honey-blond an fierce glare, which made him laugh harder.

"Gah, when do I get outta here!" I asked impatiently.

"Carlisle said tomorrow." Jasper answered. I groaned then fell back into my pillow.

"But I want to get out of here now!" I wailed. Jasper just shook his head, smiling.

"Maybe I should cancel the football channel, watching you throw a fit is much more entertaining." Emmett said as he and Rosalie practically danced into the room.

"Bite me!" I growled. Then, I heard a deep growl come from beside her. I turned my brown-eyed gaze to Jasper, only to find him staring crossly at me.

"That is not funny, Selena Marie!" He hissed. I stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, Jazz! It's hilarious watching her do this!" Emmett whined. Rosalie smacked his arm then sent me a sympathetic look.

"Knock! Knock!"

I looked up to see my pixie-like sister bounce in. Carlisle followed shortly. He smiled at me.

"Good news. We can take you home today." He said. I couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across my face.

"Hallelujah!" I exclaimed. Jasper chuckled at my outburst. Alice bounced over to my bed then dropped a duffel bag by my legs.

"Here's a pair of clothes for you too change in. New of course." Alice said. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Alice to buy me some new clothes. She gave me a brief smile then began to shoo everyone out of the room. Everyone, except Jasper. Alice winked at me before closing the door, leaving me and Jasper alone. There was a moment of silence. Then it was broken by Jasper taking an unneeded deep breath then stood up.

"Well, let's hurry and get you outta here." He told me. I held up my arms like a child, asking to be picked. He wrapped his arms around my torso then gently lifted my out of the hospital bed. Once on my feet, I grabbed the duffel bag then wobbled towards the bathroom. I gave Jasper a brie smile over my shoulder then shut the door behind me. It was silent in the bathroom, seeing how it was only me in here. I lifted the duffel bag onto the sink the unzipped it.

Inside was a loose blue shirt, skinny jeans, and...my cowboy boots! I quickly stripped from my hospital gown then hurriedly pulled on the set of clothes. I had to be careful though. My legs were a little weak from the blood-loss. Once I had change, I grabbed the duffel bag the hobbled out of the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door behind me, I was in Jasper's arms. He cradled me like a baby as he carried me out of the room and down the long hallway. I buried my face in his chest and closed my eyes. I. Did Not. Like. It. Here!

I absolutely hated hospitals with a passion.

I hated the smell, the needles, the...screams.

And, coincidentally, I heard a scream come from the delivery room. It made me jump with fright. Jasper kissed the top of my head to calm me down.

"It's okay, Darlin." He whispered. He walked slightly faster. And before I knew it, we were out of the hospital. He carried me over to Carlisle's Mercedes then carefully set me in the passenger seat. Carlisle, who was standing by the whole time, leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"You get plenty of rest. And I'll see you later." He said gently. I nodded. Carlisle shut my door then headed back inside the hospital. Jasper climbed into the driver's seat then drove off, taking us away from the hospital. I reached forward and turned on the radio, filling the silence with my favorite kind of music.

"Mm. Maybe I should have gone to that My Chemical Romance concert." Jasper said, noticing that Mama was playing on the radio.

I smiled then said, "Well, I don't know. They have this one song you wouldn't like."

Jasper smirked at me. "Yeah, what song?" He asked.

"Blood."

I watched as his muscles tensed. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the song.

"Um, could you please s-sing it? I wanna know how it goes." He stuttered. I gaped at him. Was he serious! He wants me to sing him a song, about something that makes him insane and a cannibal!

"Fine. Have it your way." I sighed. I cleared my throat then started singing the song:

_"Well, they encourage your complete cooperation. _

_Send you roses when they think ya need a smile. _

_"I can't control myself because i don't know how! _

_Yeah they love me for it honestly. I'll be here for a while! _

_So-" _

"Give them blood, blood. Galleons of the stuff. Give them all that they drink and it will never be enough. So give them blood. Blood! Blood! Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!" Jasper sang, his southern accent made him sound like Brad Paisley(1). I stared at him, shocked. "Actually, now that I've heard you sing it, I do remember that song." He said, more to himself than me. He looked at me and laughed. "Close your mouth, Lena. Little Southern Bells like yourself shouldn't stare with their mouths open." He told me. I closed my mouth and shook my head. Jasper always found ways to surprise me.

* * *

**Three Months Later: July, 22nd.**

"Damn it, Em! Give it back!" I shrieked as I started catching up to him. Emmett just laughed and continued to run. I growled and pushed my legs faster, catching up to him, with my new vampire speed. Yes, that's right. Since my biological father was a vampire, my vampire genes were kicking in. Last week, my voice turn melodic and my skin turned smoother and more beautiful looking.

"Don't worry, you won't turn full vampire. You'll be like Renesmee." Carlisle had told me. That was true. I wasn't gonna be full vampire. I was gonna have the same genes as Nessie. But what worried me most. When was my thirst gonna start?

"You can't catch me!" Emmett taunted, braking me from my thoughts. I hissed angrily then pounced.

_THUMP!_

I grinned victoriously at Emmett when I had both my Fullmetal Alchemist and my Death Note Manga back in my hands. Emmett stuck his tongue out at him. I carefully stuck the mangas on the large bookshelf. Carlisle and Esme, bless them, made a whole shelf just for my Anime.

"Shorty." Emmett muttered darkly. He. Didn't. I slowly turned and glared at him, my eyes going from dark brown to a brilliant red. My cheeks flushed with anger.

"Shorty? Could a shorty do THIS? What else do you want to call me - a half-pint, a beansprout, a midget? I'm still growing, you back-water desert idiots!" I shrieked, my voice sounding like bells. I charged at Emmett then tackled him to the ground once more. We began to wrestle. Me punching him in the gut and him trying to get away.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! COME YOUR PSYCHOPATHIC GIRLFRIEND OFF ME!" Emmett screamed. I was suddenly lifted off Emmett and into the air. I kicked and scratched the air, trying to hit Emmett.

"I show you short!" I screamed. Emmett scrambled up then jumped out the nearest window. I stopped what I was doing and glared at the spot Emmett disappeared from. I was placed on the ground then Jasper spun me so he could look me in the eye.

"Selena, you need to control your anger." He scolded. I stuck my tongue out at him like a little child. He rolled his eyes then pet my hair. "Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday my little Chibi-Chan." Jasper added(2). I smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Koibito." I said(3). He pecked my lips then vanished back up the stairs. I sighed happily then jumped on the couch, relaxing. All was quiet. Until...

"Otaku-Chan!"

I suddenly found Nessie on top of me, hugging me to death. "Nice to see you to, Nessie." I choked out. Renesmee released me from her choke-hold then smiled brightly at me.

"Happy Birthday, Otaku-chan!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her then.

"Thanks, Nessie." I said. She jumped off my then pulled me up.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" She asked me, practically bouncing on her feet. I just shrugged.

"I'm taking her out to the fair in Port Angelas." Jasper said, suddenly appearing behind me. I didn't even jump this time. I was used to them coming out of nowhere.

"Oooh! I wanna pick out her outfit!" Alice squealed , running up to me and grabbing my arm.

"What the-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, for Alice was already dragging me to my room.

"Jasper, you'll have to change in the hallway bathroom!" Alice called over her shoulder as she pushed me into my room. She shut and locked the door behind her then smiled at me."Let's get you ready!" She chirped.

I was scared shitless.

* * *

I stood in front of the body length mirror, checking my outfit once more. Alice had me in a light pink and brown button down plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of light pink converse. Alice danced up behind me and placed a little tiara on my head.

"And here's your birthday Tiara." She said, smoothing out my hair. I smiled at her in the mirror. Alice grabbed my arm then pulled me out of the room and downstairs.

Jasper was waiting at the bottom of the steps, wearing a dark blue button down, dark wash jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots. And to top it all off, he was wearing a cowboy hat. He smiled at me when I reached the bottom step. He held out his arm and I took it.

"Let's go have fun, Birthday girl." He drawled. I smiled as we walked out the door, to Edward's Volvo. Carlisle and Esme, who were sitting on the porch swing, waved at us as we walked off.

"Have fun, you two." Esme called after us. I waved to them then got into the car. As soon as we were in, we took off.

"This is gonna be so fun! I haven't been to a fair since I was 10!" I squealed. Jasper chuckled.

"Well just for you darlin." He said. I smiled brightly at him, flashing my white teeth. Then I remembered a question that was lingering in my mind.

"Hey Jazz," I said.

"Yes, Lena." he replied, keeping his eyes on the road, which usually he didn't do.

"When did Carlisle say I would stop aging?" I asked. I watched as Jasper smiled widely. What was he so happy about?

"I talked to him today about that. And he said, that today, is the day you stay seventeen forever." He explained. I gaped at him and he chuckled. "Yes Lena, You're staying seventeen forever." He repeated. I squealed with joy!

"Yes! I'm Seventeen Forever!" I shrieked happily. Jasper laughed at my joy. I always find a way to amuse him.

"Well, you'll be even more happy by the end of the night." He said. I stared at him, confused. Then, I saw him smirk.

"Okay, what are you up to Jasper Whitlock?" I asked. He just smiled at me and I decided to let it drop...for now.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of a random restaurant. I looked out my window and saw the fair.

"Wow! This is gonna be so awesome!" I said. I threw open my door and jumped out. Jasper climbed out then we walked to the fair.

"Get ready for the time of your life." He told me. I smiled at him then leaned against him. When we entered the Fair, I was smiling like a kid locked in a candy store.

"LET'S DO THIS!" I yelled. I grabbed Jasper's hand then dragged him off. About two Hours Later, we headed towards the Ferris Wheel. And apparently luck was on our side, cause there was no line. We hopped into the large cart. The Ferries Wheel turned on the started slowly spinning. "I love Ferries Wheels. They're so fun!" I said, leaning against Jasper. He smiled then put his arms around me.

"I'm glad you're having fun." He told me, kissing my head. My flushed pink at his affection. The Ferries Wheel kept turned until it stop, and we were at the top.

"Wow! The view is beautiful!" I gasped, looking at the scenery.

"But not as beautiful as you." Jasper said. I blushed deeper then smiled at him. He suddenly got off his seat then knelt down in front of me.

"Jasper." I whispered, realizing what he was doing. He reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a silver princess cut with an emerald. I looked back at him.

"Selena Marie Cullen, I love you with all of my un-beating. You are my broken angel. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Spoil you rotten. Love you to death. Please marry me and become Mrs. Whitlock." He said. I nodded hastily.

"Yes." I breathed. He smiled at me then slipped the ring on my finger. I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Jasper." I whispered. I heard him chuckle.

"I love you too, Selena." He replied, kissing my ear.

* * *

Lena: Awww!

L: O.O

Matt: ...

Mello: Awww!

Near: That proves it. Mello's gay.

Mello: *Growls* Am not, you little sheep.

Lena: *Sighs* Please Review while I keep these to from killing each other!

~L, Lena, Matt, Mello, and Near~


	16. Chapter 16

Lena: Hi! Hey! What's up! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy! :D

Mello: Yeah, you're happy and drunk.

Lena: No I'm not. I only had five glasses of Bacon-flavored Vodka!

Matt: Ew. How can you stand that stuff!

Lena: Well, when you have it the first time, it's disgusting. But then when you have it again, it's WOOOOOOONDERFUUUUULLLL!

L: *Sighs* Lena, just tell the readers what's going on.

Lena: Oh, right. Well, some of you asked if the last chapter was the end of Selena's Twilight. Well...IT'S NOT! I'm going to have more chapters! A whole lot more!

M/M2/L/N: YAY!

Lena: Then, there will be an awesome epilogue that only me and my friend know about!

L: Who?

Lena: You know who!

L: Oh! Yeah, Fnick-

Lena: *Covers his mouth* It's a secret, Lawli! Haha!

Near: No more bacon vodka for Lena.

Lena: LET'S START THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 16. (Lena's POV)

"Yes! She said yes!" Jasper yelled as he carried me over his shoulder, into the house. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie looked away from the T.V.

"What?" Bella asked. Jasper smiled widely at them.

"Lena said yes! We're gonna get married!" Jasper e_x_claimed. The three of them squealed excitedly. Jasper set me on my feet and I found self being sandwiched between Bella and Rosalie.

"What's going on down here?" Carlisle asked, coming down the stairs with Esme and Edward.

"Jasper and Lena are getting married!" Alice chirped. Esme gasped then rushed over to me, only to pull me out of Rose and Bella's arms and into her own.

"My baby girl is getting married!" She squealed. Her strong arms were cutting off my air supply.

"Mom. Can't...breathe!" I choked. Esme loosened her hold to wear I could breathe again. I sighed with relief.

"Okay, well, I should take Lena up stairs now. It's been a long night." Jasper sighed, pulling me close to him. He guided me up the stairs and towards our room. I could still hear the Girly giggling of Esme and Rosalie. We entered our bedroom and I headed straight for the bed. I collapsed on to it, face first.

"Mm, this bed feels like heaven!" I said, my voice muffled. Then, I felt a lot a pressure on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jasper sitting on my back.

"Jasper, get your ass of my back!" I groaned. I tried throwing him off but I was too tired. "Dammit, Jasper Whitlock! Get your fat ass of my back!" I yelled. I threw him off my back and we fell onto the ground. Jasper laughed.

"Even when you're tired, you're still vicious." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him then pouted. He rolled his eyes then pecked my pouting lips. "Come on, bedtime for you." He said.

"No." I said stubbornly. Jasper looked at me.

"Pardon?" He asked. I crossed my arms and looked away to hide my smirk. I loved messing with him.

"I said no. I don't wanna go to bed." I repeated.

"Selena, stop acting like a child." Jasper groaned. I just huffed. Inside, I was giggling like crazy. "Dammit, Selena!" Jasper growled. I tried to keep my laughter in. Jasper suddenly pulled me over his shoulder and walked towards our bed.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, pounding my fists on his back. Jasper shook his head, his honey-blond hair skimming against my hip. He placed me on the bed, my head meeting the feather soft pillows, then climbed on top of me.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you lay in bed like a good girl, I'll let you watch Hetalia until you fall asleep." Jasper reasoned. I stopped glaring at him and nodded. Dammit, I'm such a dork. Jasper always knew how to get me to do something.

Bribing Me with Anime.

Jasper smiled and walked over to our flat screen T.V., which was hanging in the wall in front of our bed. He popped in a DVD then joined me back on the bed. "Who did you say your favorite Hetalia Character was?" He asked me. I smiled up at him.

"America! He's the hero!" I said. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Another Question: Whose your favorite Hetalia Yaoi Couple?" Jasper asked(1). It was my turn to roll my eyes. Jasper knew about my Yaoi Obsession. And strangely, he was okay with it. And so was the rest of my family.

"It's a tie between RussiaxAmerica and EnglandxAmerica." I replied(2). Jasper chuckled.

"You can never make up your mind on whose your favorite Yaoi couple is." He stated. I shrugged my shoulders then went back to watching the anime show playing on our T.V.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

I leaned against the railing of the balcony and watched Selena sleep. She was absolutely adorable when she slept. My eyes traveled over to the plush doll in her arms. It was a plush Beelzenef, the strange cat puppet from Ouran High School Host Club. I chuckled. Most of the stuff Selena owned was Anime. I looked at the pillow she was sleeping on. On it was Colonel Roy Mustang. Another thing from Fullmetal Alchemist.

I sudden froze when a familiar scent crossed me. I looked towards the woods. It was quiet. The day animals were waking up and the night animals were going to sleep. I saw something standing by a tree a few yards away. My eyes widened as a recognized it. It was Demetri from the Volturi.

Oh Shit.

I quickly ran inside and slammed the balcony doors shut. The loud noise woke Selena up.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Jasper, why did you slam the door?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I gave her a small smile as I walked over to her.

"Um, no reason, darlin. Come on, let's go have breakfast." I lied. I grabbed her hand pulled her downstairs. She stumbled behind me.

"Jazz, slow down!" She said sleepily. I gently scooped her into my arms and carried her the rest of the way.

A worried Edward met us at the bottom of the steps.

"Jazz, are you serious?" He asked me. I nodded. Selena looked at us with sleepy curious eyes.

"About what?" She yawned.

"Nothing darlin." I cooed in her ear. I looked back at Edward. "Take her to get something to eat. I need to talk to Carlisle." I told him. Edward nodded then pulled Selena from my arms and carried her to the kitchen. I turned on my heel and hurried to Carlisle's office.

I threw open Carlisle's door and walked in. Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading to send me an annoyed look.

"Son, can I ask why you barged in without knocking?" He asked. I walked over to his desk and looked him dead in the eye.

"Demetri was here." I said. Carlisle stared at me.

"Are you sure it was Demetri?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. I can still remember his face from the Irina incident." I answered(3). Carlisle slowly stood up, forgetting about the book he was reading.

"Did he catch Selena's scent?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I saw him and panicked." I replied. Carlisle sighed.

"Family Meeting."

* * *

Lena's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch, confused. Carlisle just called us to a family meeting. Everyone filed into the room. Alice and Rosalie took both sides by me. Renesmee sat at me feet.

"The reason, I called this family meeting his because," Carlisle paused and took a deep, unneeded breath, " Demetri was here."

The whole room fell silent. I was confused.

"Whose Demetri?" I asked. Alice took my hand in hers and gently ran her thumb on across my knuckles.

"Demetri, Selena, is a member of the Volturi." Alice said. I stared at her. Carlisle has told me about the Volturi. And he also told me that they don't need to know that I exist.

"Did he catch her scent?" Esme asked. Jasper shook his head.

"I don't know, I panicked and went to protect Selena." He answered.

"Well, maybe you and Selena should leave At least for a while, so we can make sure Demetri isn't staying here long." Carlisle suggested.

"Where would we go?" I asked. Carlisle gave Jasper a knowing look. Jasper nodded and turned to me, smiling.

"Well, how about we go on a weekend trip to Boston." He said. I stared at him.

"Why all the way to Boston?" I asked him. Beside, Alice squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Well, this weekend, is AnimeUSA." Jasper told me, like it was a secret. He laughed when he saw my face. I must have looked like a fish. Esme giggled as I nearly tackled Jasper, hugging him to death.

"I think this will keep her occupied." She said. Jasper nodded and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Jasper, you're the best!" I sighed happily. Jasper chuckled, his chest vibrating against my cheek.

"I guess this family meeting is over." Carlisle said, chucking.

* * *

Lena: Holy Shit! I finally got this chapter posted!

L: Yeah, after three months.

Lena: Every time I tried finishing it, I could think of anything!

L: Writer's Block sucks.

Lena: Yeah, it does. But, wasn't that sweet of Jasper?

L: Yeah, taking you her to AnimeUSA while her family makes sure Demetri stays away.

Lena: Yeah. Well, anyways, R&R Please!

~L and Lena~


	17. Chapter 17: Fun Fun Weekend! Part 1

Lena: Hey Guys! Just as I promised, I would continue this while I worked on my other stories.

L: Lena always keeps her word. She's kind enough to continue this just for you readers, even though this story makes her get writer's block a lot.

Lena: *Major Armstrong Sparkle* Thanks L! *Glomps L*

Mello: That's not creepy.

Lena: Shut up, Chocoholic Wanker!

Mello: T_T

Near: Well, while we get Lena to stop using Arthur Kirkland sayings, please enjoy the new chapter of Selena's Twilight.

* * *

I squealed as me and Jasper finally arrived in Los Angelas. It only took us five hours to get there, thanks to Jasper's Driving and Alice for letting us borrow her Porsche.

"I can't believe we're here!" I said. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What time is AnimeUSA again?" He asked as we got off the highway.

"It starts at 1:30. So we should hurry and get to the house." I said, checking my watch. It was 12:00pm. But I wanted to get to AnimeUSA early. Jasper turned left and drove through the city.

"What costumes did you bring?" Jasper asked. I went through my suitcase belongings in my head.

"Oh! I brough America, Italy, L, and Ciel. Oh! I also brought Ciel's Robin Gown for the Ball Tomorrow Night." I told him(1), "Who did you bring?"

Jasper looked at me and smiled. "I brought, France, England, Germany, Light, and Sebastien. And of course, I brought Sebastien's suit and glasses for the ball." He replied.

"Aww! We're gonna go to the ball as Little Robin and Sebby!" I cooed. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yes, my lord. It will be fun!" Jasper said in his british voice. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes it will, Sebastien!" I chirped, in the same accent. Jasper chuckled. I looked out the window as we passed by a HUGE! McDonald's. I grinned.

"Dude! I'm totally starving! Can we stop by McDonald's?" I exclaimed. Jasper laughed.

"No, you bloody wanker!" Jasper said, changing to a British Accent. I giggled.

"Gah! You're so good at that." I said. Jasper smiled at me. We slowly turned and drove down a dirt road.

"So, who are you gonna wear first?" He asked

"Ve~ Germany! I wanted some Pasta!" I said, switching to an Italian Accent. Jasper shook his head at my silliness.

"Alright, Ms. Italy. I guess we'll go as Germany and Italy." He sighed.

* * *

I stared at my reflection, playing with the wig on my head. Well, more likely, playing with the curl that stuck out the wide of the wig.

"Ve~ Germany! Are you ready!" I shouted, switching back to the accent I used earlier.

"SHUT UP, ITALY!" I heard. I giggled. Jasper walked into the room. His hair was slicked back and his was wearing a green and black German Military Uniform. "Let's go." He grumbled. I smiled at him. I taught him to stay in character well. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door, picking up our bags on the way out.

"Ve~ Germany, can we get pasta!" I said as we walked to the car.

"No." "Germany" hissed. I pouted.

"Germany, you're no fun!" I whined. I hopped in the car as "Germany" got in the driver's side. We left the house and headed for AnimeUSA.

"Italy, do you bring the camerca" He asked. I nodded.

"Ci!" I chirped. He rolled his eyes.

After a thirty minute drive of me and Jasper arguing like Germany and Italy, we finally arrived at the Hilton Hotel, where the con was being held. I put our tickets in my bag and got out of the car.

"Ve~ Come on Germany!" I said. I grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him towards the front desk, where the woman gave us our passes. I wore mine around my neck while Jasper kept his in his bag.

"Enjoy your weekend!" The woman said as we headed towards the main room. I waved back cheerfully before hurrying after Jasper. When we walked in, I froze. The main room's dining tables were gone and booths full of mangas, stuffed animals, doujinshi, and more! I heard Jasper chuckle, obviously amused by the huge grin on my face.

"Ve~!" I said, rushing towards one of the booths. Jasper followed behind me. He watched as I looked through the Doujinshis'. I quickly spotted a UKxUS doujinshi and picked it up, flipping through it.

Suddenly, a familiar scent came across me. Before I could turn, a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ciao, my bastard brother."

I turned and grinned at Max, who was dressed as Romano. "Fratello!" I squealed, hugging her. Max laughed and hugged me back. We pulled apart and I turned to Fang, who was standing at the blond's side quietly. I noticed he was dressed as Spain.

"Ciao, big brother Spain!" I said. Fang suddenly grinned at me. I stared. Fang NEVER smiled that big.

"Hola, Little Feli!" He replied. I let the Little part slide. Max turned to Jasper and frowned.

"Potato Bastard." She said. I saw Jasper crack a smile.

"Guten Tag, Romano." He replied. I rolled my eyes and latched onto Max's arm.

"Ve~ Romano, let's go find some Pasta!" I shrieked.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Max hissed. We laughed.

"Ve~ Are you and big brother Spain going to the ball, fratello?" I asked as we walked through the booths. My bag was starting to feel slightly heavier. Considering that it's filled with mangas, nendoroids, and doujinshis.

"Yes. We're going as China and Russia." She replied(2), "What about you and the potato bastard?"

"Ci! We're going as Sebastien and Ciel." I said. Suddenly, My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered.

"Ci! Italy speaking!" I chirped. I heard a chuckle from the other line.

"Lena, it's Bella." Bella said.

"Ciao Isabella! Ve~ How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. I called to tell you that we've been tracking Demetri. We've only caught a glimpse of him. But we'll call again when it's okay to come home." Bella explained.

"Okay. Ciao Isabella!"

"Bye, _Italy._" I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Bella?" Max asked. I nodded.

"Ve~ Fratello! Let's go get something to eat!" I suddenly chirped. I grabbed her hand and ran towards the Restaurant inside the hotel, "Germany" and "Spain" following us.

* * *

I peeked around the corner. Jasper was standing in front of the mirror in our room. He was wearing his England wig, re-styling it. I put my plan into action.

"Iggy?"

Jasper turned to look at me. His eyes widened. I blushed and looked away. I was wearing an old-fashioned corset, with green lacy stocking. And my chest was strapped down using gauze.

"Sel- I mean, Alfred?" Jasper said. I looked back at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Do you like it, Arthur?" I asked. "Arthur" nodded. I smirked and bounced over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I stood on my tip-toes, so that my lips were pressed against his ear. "Arthur, your little uke needs you." I whispered, nibbling on his ear. Jasper moaned at the gesture. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. He pulled me into a kiss.

I felt something wet against my lips. I opened my mouth and Jasper's tongue snaked in. He wrapped his tongue around mine and sucked on, and then he ground his hips against mine. I moaned. Jasper's hand snaked down and grabbed my butt, pulling my hips closer and grinding against them. I pulled away.

"Arthur! Stop teasing me." I moaned.

"Ssh. Patients Alfred. We have all night." He whispered, squeezing my butt and nibbling on my neck.

"I have no patients, Arthur Kirkland." I growled. He chucked then started unlacing the corset. I wrapped my leg around his waist and began grinding against him. He growled and hissed in satisfaction.

"Alfred F. Jones, you are a tease." He said. He started nibbling on my shoulder.

"Hero's are meant to be teases." I giggled.

"Hm, then this old pirate is gonna have to teach you a lesson, about being a tease."

"Go on, Captain Kirkland. We have all night." I said, smirking.

* * *

1: Couldn't Resist. It's cute. :D

2: Max and Fang dressing as China and Russia for the ball is dedicated to my friend, Fnick's Witness. It will be in the next chapter for you, Wit!

* * *

Lena: Wow! I wrote an almost-lemon! My first one!

L: Yeah. Pretty Impressive.

Lena: I nearly has a nosebleed writing it.

L: And they were role-playing as America and England.

Lena: Well, I was gonna do it as Light and L but I decided to do it Hetalia style.

L: Ah. Okay.

Lena: Anyways, R&R Please!


	18. Chapter 18: Fun Fun Weekend! Part 2

Before

Lena: Hey Guys!

L: Hello

Lena: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Now, In the future, I might write better almost-lemons.

L: You're scaring me, Lena. I think you might be more perverted than France and Shigure.

Lena: ...Shut up. I'm a teenager. We're all like that.

L: ...I wasn't.

Lena: Because you were always so emotionless, you over-sized panda!

L: Hurtful... :(

Lena: Sorry. Anyways, let's continue with the story.

* * *

Chapter 18: Fun Fun Weekend! Part 2. Lena's P.O.V.

* * *

I played with the pink rose on my dress. It had been hours since Jasper left to go hunting. He had left before I even woke up, but he left a note.

I looked at it again.

_Went Hunting. _

_Be back before the AnimeUSA Ball. _

_Jasper_

Th"ere was no Love Jasper. All the notes he wrote before would say "Love Jasper". I knew I was begin silly but I still couldn't help but feel upset. He didn't act very lovable after we did "it". He acted distant. And after he went left, leaving me a very blunt note, it made me feel like a one-night stand_. _

I sighed. "Selena, you're just being paranoid. Jasper still loves you." I told myself. I stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the forest. I looked for any sign of Jasper, and I got nothing.

"Come on, Jasper. Ciel can't go to the ball without Sebastien." I whispered. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 4:50pm.

The ball started at 5:30. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jasper's number. It rang three times.

_"Hey! You've reached Jasper's phone! _

_This is his girl, Lena! He can't come to the phone right now. _

_But leave a message and I'll make sure he calls ya back! Later!" _

_BEEEEEEEP._

I growled and hit the red button on my phone screen. "You know, fine! I'll go to the ball with Russia and China!" I hissed. I picked up fistfuls of my pink dress and walked out the door, grabbing my bag and keys on the way out. I jumped into the car and drove off, the tires screeching loudly. As I drove down the road, I pulled out my phone and called Fang.

_"This is Russia, da!" _

"Hey Russia, it's Ciel." I said.

_"Privet, Ciel. Where are you?" _

"I'm on my way." I said.

_"Is Sebastien with you, da?" _

I sighed. "No Russia, he's not. I haven't seen him since last night."

_'Don't worry, Ciel! He will probably be here soon, da!" "Russia, who are you talking to, aru!" _

I laughed. My crazy avian friend was already in China mode. "I'll see y'all soon."

_"Poka, Ciel." _

I hung up and put my phone back in my bag. I pressed the play button on the stero and listened as my Hetalia CD played.

_Hey Hey Daddy, Can I have some coke?_  
_Hey Hey Mama, Hey Hey Mama!_  
_I can't forget that delicious taste_  
_of that burger that I had earlier!_

_Draw a circle and that's Earth~_  
_Draw a circle and that's Earth~_  
_Draw a circle and that's Earth,_  
_And I'M the Hero~_

_Draw a circle and that's Earth,_  
_The rotating puny Earth,_  
_Others may be on this Earth_  
_But I'M the Hero~_

_Aah, a beautiful world under my paintbrush on the canvas._  
_Let's all take a toast with our boots!_  
_America~_**(1)**

I grinned, understanding the Japanese with my half-vampire brain.

I soon pulled up to the hotel and got out. Picking up fistfuls of my dress, I headed inside, towards the ballroom. I was greeted by "China" and "Russia" in the lobby.

"Ah! , Nín hǎo,Ciel jiǔdiàn aru!" China said**(2)**. I smiled at her.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Jasper?" I asked. They shook their heads. I sighed.

"Well, Russia and I be your escorts to the ball, aru!"

I smiled at them. "Okay." I said. Fang hooked both our arms in his and we headed towards the ballroom.

* * *

Noon slowly turned to Night. Max, Fang, and I danced for hours. And then Max and I took turns dancing with "Russia".

I finally sat down at the table and pulled off my heels. "China" and "Russia" were dancing together, while Fall For You played.

"China has Russia. I don't have my Sebby." I sighed.

My long gray pigtail was suddenly swept off my shoulder and I was pulled to my feet. I looked up and saw "Sebastien" giving me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my lady." He said.

"Jasper, why did you leave?" I asked.

"Look at your arm." He said. Confused, I look down at my arm and saw a bruise peeking out from under my long black gloves. And then I saw another on my shoulder. I looked back up as Jasper, who was looking away, upset. "I gotta a little too rough last night. I'm so sorry." He whispered. I reached up and touched his face.

"Jasper, don't worry. I don't even feel it." I said, smiling, "I love you Jasper." He looked back at me and gave me a small smile. "Now, Sebastien, I order you to have fun with me, Russia, and China." I said, smirking.

Jasper grinned at me and bowed. "Yes My Lord." He took my hand and guided me onto the floor.

"Hello, Sebastien, aru!" China said. Jasper bowed.

"Greetings Mr. China and Mr. Russia." He said. Russia smiled.

"Privet, Sebastʹyan." Fang replied. Jasper turned back to me and grabbed my waist. I placed hands on his shoulders, and we swayed to the music.

_Deai ni iro wa nakute_  
_ Monokuru fukinukeru_  
_ Itami goto kimi yudanemashou_

_ Kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru_  
_ Yousha nai aki ga kite_  
_ Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni_

_ Toketa ato no yukkai na_  
_ Koori mitai na watashi wo_  
_ Yasashiku sukutte_  
_ Uwaku chibiru de asobu_

_ Sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu_  
_ Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa_  
_ Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai_  
_ Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru_**(3)  
**

"My lord, it's our song." Jasper whispered in my ear. I grinned at him.

"Yes, it is Sebastien." I replied. I leaned my head on his chest as we swayed to the music. I closed my eyes and smiled. I hope our wedding would be like this.

* * *

"HEY! AMERICA! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAMERA, ARU!" Max screamed. I laughed loudly and continued to run around the room, holding her camera, which was still filming us.

"Hey Guys! I'm sure you'd rather see me because I'm the hero!" I laughed.

"China" growled. "ENGLAND! CONTROL AMERICA, ARU!" She shouted. "England" stepped into the room, followed by "Russia".

"America, give China back her camera!" He hissed. I shook my head, grinning.

"Nyet, Ciel. Give China back her camera now, da?" He agreed. I pouted. Out numbered. I tossed the camera back to Max, who caught it and glared at me.

"That was very immature, aru." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Enough, you two! Help us load the car!" Jasper said. I bounced over to him and poked his nose.

"Geez, Iggy, no need to be so grouchy. You old man." I teased.

"Sod off, America." He growled. I stuck my tongue out at him then skipped past him to go get my suitcase.

"I don't understand your weird sayings, Iggy." I said casually. "England" glared at me.

"Just shut up, you stupid git and take your bag to the car." He said angrily.

"Wow, Iggy! Whatever happened to you being a 'Gentleman'." I laughed. Jasper smirked then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey! England, put me down. I'm the hero, not a damsel in distress!" I shrieked.

"Well, you may be the hero, but I'm a pirate. And the pirate always over-rules the hero." He replied, carrying me outside. "China" and "Russia" laughed at us.

"PUT ME DOWN, ARTHUR KIRKLAND!" I screamed. I suddenly found my self tossed down and I landed on my butt. I glared up at Jasper. "Asshole!" I hissed.

He smirked at me. "If you want a "Special" something a pirate, stop yelling at me, poppet." He said, putting on his "England Pirate" voice. I stared up at him, my cheeks turning bright red.

"Aye aye, Captain." I said quietly. Jasper picked me up off the ground.

"Well, we're ready, aru!" Max said.

"Alright, let's head home, da." Fang said. Jasper opened the passenger door for me. I got it and waited for Jasper, who finally got in.

"Try not to be annoying, America." He said. I glared at me but nodded. He smiled at me and then we drove off, heading back to Forks.

* * *

**(1): A Song I came across looking up the Lyrics for America's Version of Marukaite Chikyuu. **

**(2): "Hello, Ciel"**

**(3): The Black Butler Theme Song**

* * *

Lena: I finally finished it!

L: Yay!

Lena: I know. And Jasper and Selena settled that little bit between them.

L: I have a Feeling you like Pirate!England!Jasper.

Lena: Well, it's hot!

L: T_T I don't understand you.

Lena: *Growls* Shut up! Or I'll screw you up in "Find Your Love"!

L: ...

Lena: Thank you. Anyways, R&R please!

~L and Lena~


	19. Chapter 19

Lena: Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all the support and reviews. You're awesome results have me writing more and more! I'm already up to Chapter 19!

America: Dude! That's amazing!

Lena: I know! Hey, where did L go?

America: I don't know. He said he had to go catch Kira.

Lena: Oh okay. Anyways, let's get on with the new chapter!

America: ** Yeah!

* * *

Chapter 19. Lena's P.O.V.

* * *

We pulled up to the house. I jumped out of the car and raced inside.

"You're hero is home!" I yelled. Alice and Rosalie, who were watching T.V., laughed.

"Welcome home, America!" They greeted. I grinned at them.

"Oi, you bloody wanker! Come get your crap from the car!" I heard Jasper shout.

"You get it for me, Iggy!" I called back.

"So, how was the Convention?" Rosalie asked as I sat in the armchair by the couch. I smiled brightly.

"It was awesome! We even met up with Fang and Max!" I explained. Rosalie giggled.

"So, America, how was your night with 'Iggy'?" Alice asked innocently. I took me a moment to realize what she meant, then I turned bright red. Rosalie and Alice giggled.

"Lena! You're not even married yet!" Edward said, joining us in the living room. I glared at him. I reached up and pulled off my wig and wig cap, letting my long hair flow down my back. I took off the glasses and put them in my pocket.

"Does anyone else know about what me and Jasper did?" I asked. Rosalie smirked.

"Carlisle and Esme." She said. I felt my heart stop. My parents knew. They knew that I was no longer a virgin. Especially before marriage. Jasper came in and dropped our bags by the door. He looked over at me.

"Lena?" He asked. I looked back at him.

"Jasper! Mom and Dad know what we did this weekend!" I shrieked. Jasper's eyes widened.

"Yes we do."

I looked up at the stairs and saw Carlisle and Esme standing on the little balcony that over-looked the living room.

"Lena, what ever you do, don't be afraid." Emmett said. I looked over at him, confused. "They can smell fear."

I sent him a quick glare and looked back Carlisle and Esme. My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew everyone could hear it.

"So, how was the convention?" Esme asked. Her face held no emotion. Neither did Carlisle's.

"G-good," I stuttered, "It was awesome. W-we even met up with Max and Fang."

"I know. Valencia called." Carlisle replied. We all fell into an awkward silence. I looked from Carlisle to Esme nervously. Then Carlisle sighed.

"Selena," He said, and I flinched. He only called me Selena when I was in trouble, "I need to speak with you in my office. Then I'll talk to Jasper outside." I nodded and walked up the stairs, allowing Carlisle to guide me towards his office.

"England! You're just gonna let your uke be taken towards her end!" I heard Emmett say.

"Shut up, ya bloody wanker!" I heard Jasper shout. I giggled and Carlisle rolled his eyes. We walked into his office. He made me sit on the leather couch that was pushed against the large window. He sat beside me. We sat in silence for a few minutes. My heart was still pounding nervously. Then Carlisle reached over and gently combed his slender fingers through my hair.

"Selena, you know how dangerous it was for you and Jasper to do that?" He asked. I nodded. "Look, I know you've finally gained your vampire strength but Jasper is still stronger. If he didn't have self-control, he could have killed you." He continued.

"But he didn't!" I protested. Carlisle gently shushed me.

"And what happened to 'I'm gonna wait until we're married'?" He asked again.

"Well, um, something just...I don't know..came over me." I muttered, blushing for what felt like the billionth time that day. Carlisle chuckled.

"Teenagers and their hormones." He said. I smiled at him. He tucked hair behind my ear and smiled at him. "Now, did you use protection?" He asked. I swear my face turn neon red and got as hot as the sun. Oh. My. God.

"N-no." I stuttered. We sat there and just stared at each other. Carlisle had a disapproving look on his face.

"You can go now, Selena." He said. I nodded then high-tailed it outta there. I rushed into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me, and collapsed onto my bed.

"This is bad." I muttered. I sat up and looked at the mirror sitting on my dresser. My reflection stared back at me. My hair was tousled, probably from being in a wig too long. My face was flushed, from all the embarrassment. I was still wearing my America Cosplay. I took off the Bomber jacket and the Khaki uniform jacket. I sat there in the tie, white button down, khaki military pants, and the combat boots. "Jasper and I didn't use protection." I said to myself. I looked back at my reflection. "So, could I be pregnant?" I asked myself. I rubbed my hand over my stomach. "No. I couldn't be." I said, laughing at myself and my stupidity. I grabbed some clothes off my dresser then disappeared into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**_I was running through the woods. My heart was pounding so hard_ _it sounded like loud drums in my ears. I heard the evil laughter of Crystal. _**

**_"Oh Selena! Come back, sweetheart!" She cackled. I pushed my legs faster, trying to get away from the Psychotic woman. "Come to Mama, sweetheart. Let Mama take care of you and your baby!" _**

**_I skidded to a stop. "Baby!" I said incredulously. I looked down at my body. Nothing was different. "You're crazy, Crystal!" I shouted._**

**_"Selena, come to me! Mother knows best!" She whispered. I shuddered. _**

**_"You're not my mother anymore!" I screamed. A powerful force suddenly knocked me to the ground. I looked up, and found Crystal looking down at me, smiling like a Loon. _**

**_"You don't remember?" She mocked, and I glared at her. "When everyone found out that you were pregnant, they gave you back to me. They couldn't deal with another vampire. But I gladly took you back with open arms." She continued. _**

**_"You're lying!" I growled, glaring at her with such hatred that is looks could kill, she could already be 6 feet under. _**

**_"Mama?" _**

**_I looked to my left, and saw a little boy, no older than three, standing there. He had The same Hair color as Jasper and-"Oh my god"-he has he green eyes. _**

**_"Mama, are you okay?" He asked. His voice. It was soft and sweet, sounding like bells. And I could hear a little southern accent. _**

**_"Who are you?" I asked him. He smiled at me. His smile wasn't welcoming. And his beautiful green eyes suddenly turned blood red. _**

**_"I'm your baby, Mama. And you always let your baby feed on you." He said. He suddenly appeared by my side and dug his sharp teeth into my neck..._**

* * *

"NOOO!" I screamed, bolting up. My hands shook as I ran them through my sweat-damp hair, sighing with relief. The bed dipped and I looked up. Jasper was sitting in front of me, a worried look showing on his beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" He said. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." I said. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"Do you wanna talk about it, darlin?" He asked again. I smiled. I loved it when he called me Darlin.

Shaking my head, I replied, "No. I just wanna go back to sleep." I said. He nodded. "But I do want you to stay with me." I added. He smiled then climbed on to the other other side. I laid down and cuddled against him, burying my face in his chest.

"Go to sleep, Lena." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes. But I thought still wondered through my head as I drifted off to sleep.

_Could I be pregnant?_

* * *

Lena: Holy Crap! This chapter is finally done. And even though it is a bit short.

America: True. Man, she had to have the freakin "Talk" with Carlisle. Man, she's not lucky.

Lena: You had to have it with England

America: ...Shut up...

Lena: Anyways! Guys, there is a Question I have been wanting to ask.

America: Ask away, Lena

Lena: Would you guys like me to do an AU!Death Note/Hetalia story. The reason it's AU!Death Note is because my OC Samantha will be in it. And one or two Main Death Note Characters. But the rest is Hetalia.

America: Let Lena know when you review, she's even started writing a little bit of it.

Lena: Yup! Review Please!

America: Want a cheeseburger? *Holds out cheeseburger*

Lena: ** Yeah! *Takes the cheeseburger*

~America/Alfred F. Jones and Lena/Selena Marie Whitlock~


	20. Chapter 20

Lena: Hey Guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews. You're Love for this story is my fuel! It keeps me writing more!

Russia: Kinda like how Vodka is my fuel, da?

Lena: yeah, Russia. By the way, how can you stand Vodka? That shit burns! Burns like Roy Mustang's flames.

Russia: I like the way it tastes. And I like the burn, da!

Lena: ...

America: Get away from her, Commie Bastard! Don't turn her into a fuckin commie!

Russia: kolkolkolkolkol~

Lena: OKAY! Let's start this chapter so y'all don't have to see Alfred and Ivan tear each other apart! Wait! Guys! STOP IT!

* * *

Chapter 20.

"OW! Fucking Shit, Alice!" I shouted. Alice had poked me in the hip again!

"Well, hold still!" Alice scolded me. I glared at her. Fittings were a pain in the ass.

"Rosalie, keep that door guarded." Bella said, adjusting the long red train. Rosalie nodded as she and Renesmee guarded the door. I sighed and tried to calm myself. I need to be calm. I needed to be-

"OW! DAMMIT ALICE!" I screamed. Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee giggled. Alice glared up at me.

"Well, pardon me if your big hips are getting in my way!" She shrieked. My eyes widened. Normally, a comment like that wouldn't bother me. But, it just...hurt. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH! I'M NOT FAT!" I cried. Alice's eyes widened. She quickly pulled me into a hug, gently shushing me and combing her fingers through my hair.

"Ssh, I'm so sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She cooed. I pulled up and dried my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I c-called you a b-bitch, Ali." I hiccuped. Alice smiled at me.

"It's alright, honey. I didn't mean to call you fat." She shushed. We looked over and saw Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee staring at us with wide eyes.

"Maybe we should finish this later." Bella said, "I think the wedding is stressing you out, Lena." I frowned and nodded. Maybe that's why I was so moody lately. I stepped off the stepping stool and let Alice unlace the dress. As soon as it was off, I quickly change into my tank top and shorts then left Alice's room.

_"Maybe I should go hunting to get my mind off things." _I thought. My stomach suddenly growled loudly. "Or I can have a snack." I mumbled_. _I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Esme was the only one in there.

"Hi sweetheart. How's the dress fitting?" She asked, looking up from the Garden Magazine. I shrugged. "It's okay." I answered. I walked over to the fridge and looked through it.

"Hey Mom, do we have any scones?" I asked, looking at Esme over my shoulder. She gave me a strange look. "Um,...no..." She said slowly. I pouted. Damn it! I was really in the moods for scones. And with Peanut Butter!

"Find, I guess I'll have some olives then." I sighed. After pulling out the thing of black olives and tucking it under my arm, I grabbed the jar of Peanut Butter off the counter then headed towards the living room.

"Lena!" Esme called after me. I turned to look at her. "You do know you are eating olives." She said. I nodded. "And you have peanut butter." I nodded again. She stared at me for a minute before going back to her magazine. I turned back and headed into the living room. Emmett sat on the couch watching football.

"Whose winning?" I asked, plopping down on the loveseat.

"Florida." He said. I nodded then started on my snack. I dipped an Olive into the peanut butter then took a bite. Holy Shit. It was freaking delicious! "Mm." I moaned. I dipped one olive after another and continued to eat them. "Lena...What the fuck!" I looked over and saw Emmett staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Are you, eating peanut butter-covered Olives?" He asked. I nodded then bit into another one.

"Yo, Jasper!" He called, "Your fiancee is eating Peanut Butter-covered Olives!"

Jasper walked into the living room and looked at me. "Lena?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey, babe." I said. He walked over to me and pulled both jars out of my hands. "Lena, that's gross." he said. I glared at him. He was insulting my taste!

"Well, then go make me some scones then, you southern bastard!" I growled. I stood up and stalked out of the living room, knowing that Jasper and Emmett were staring at me. _"Bastards!"_ I thought angrily, heading towards my room.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V.

I stared at Selena's retreating back. What. The. Hell.

"Dude, what's up with Lena?" Emmett asked me. I hesitated then shrugged. Ever since we got back from AnimeUSA, she had been moody. "Is it just me, or did Lena looked like she gained a few pounds?" Emmett said, breaking me away from my thoughts. I nodded in agreement. Selena had gained a little weight, so she now had to wear my shirts. _"She's been having mood swings, gaining weight, weird cravings..." _I went over in my head then froze. Oh shit. I knew those symptoms. Bella had them a few years ago...right before she had Renesmee.

"Oh My God!" I said. I stumbled backwards, my legs feeling like jello, and landed on the couch.

"Woah! Jazz, what's wrong?" Emmett said, getting up from the armchair and rushing over to me.

"Oh God, no!" I said. Emmett grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Jazz, what the hell's wrong!" He hissed.

"Lena's Pregnant!" I shrieked. Emmett stopped and stared at me. "What?" He asked.

"Lena's acting just like Bella was when she as pregnant with Renesmee." I answered.

"Holy Shit! You're right." He agreed. He sat beside. "What are you gonna do?" He asked me. I hesitated.

"I don't know. But I know that first, we have to talk to Carlisle. And second, I guess we have to move the wedding up to next month." I sighed.

"Dude, maybe you should go talk to Lena." He suggested. I nodded, "You're right." I began, "I'll go talk to her right now." I got up and headed for my room, knowing what Lena would already be doing.

* * *

Lena's P.O.V.

I cried harder as I watched England fall to the ground and cry while America walked away. It was just so sad!

"Lena! What's wrong!" I turned and saw Jasper rush to my side. I pointed to the T.V.

"I-it's just s-so sad! A-America was h-his baby b-boy! And h-he just l-l bnmkeft h-him!" I hiccuped. Jasper sighed then picked up the remote, pausing the anime show.

"I know darlin." He shushed me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "There's something I need to talk to ya about." He said. I looked up at him, drying my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. He combed his fingers in my hair and took a deep un-needed breath.

"Lena, I think you're pregnant." He sighed. I stared at him...

* * *

Lena: Cliffhanger! Keseseseseses~

America: DIE COMMIE BASTARD! *Jumps on Russia's Back*

Russia: Calm down, comrade. Lena has just finished the chapter, da!

America: Wha- Oh! *Jumps off Russia*

Lena: Noes! Jump back on him, but make it more suggestive!

Russia and America: ...

Lena: Grrr, For The Yaoi!

Russia: Oh! But, I thought I was with China, da?

Lena: Oh, wait! You're right. Where's England? Yo, Iggy! *Runs off to find England*

America: Wait! Don't leave me here with Russia! *Runs after her*

Russia: Well, before I go after them, I will ask you all what Lena was going to ask. She wants to know if you think her character is a Mary-Sue. She welcomes small flames about the character. She wants to know so she can write her better in the future. So, Review and Let us know please! And one more thing, you will become one with Mother Russia, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkol~

~Russia/Ivan Braginski, America/Alfred F. Jones, and Lena/Selena-Marie-Whitlock~


	21. Chapter 21

Lena: Hey Guys! I got some of your answers back! Y'all think Selena's Not Mary-Sueish at all? That makes me very happy! But, in case your new to this chapter, let me know how she is and tell me, so I'll know if I need to change some personality traits.

America: Lena, they-

Lena: I don't care! Both that test and my friend Ivey said my character was Mary-Sueish! Wait, and I took another Mary-Sue test for my Death Note OC Samantha. Shit, I'm gonna go back and change some of her traits before I post my new Death Note story.

America: What about your Hetalia/Death Note Crossover?

Lena: What? Oh! Yeah, I might post that first. I need to go back and look over the Prologue again before I post it. It needs to be longer!

America: Why don't we show them a sneak peek of how everything goes in that story?

Lena: I don't know...

America: We'll go to McDonald's if you tell them.

Lena: *Sighs* Dammit! You win. Okay, anyways, if you had read Find Your Love and Fall For You, you might get this story. If you haven't read them, go read them! Otherwise you won't get Samantha's life and everything and you'll be very confused. Anyways, here's the story line.

Story Line: Samantha gives up the Death Note shortly after her brother, Light Yagami, dies. After waking up, she finds herself alone in a forest, not remembering anything about Kira, or L. But the forest isn't the one she was at in Japan. After finding her way out, she ends up on the country side of England, not far from London. A man named Arthur Kirkland finds her and takes her with him as he was on his wait to The G8 World Meeting when he found her. Her life turns a bit crazy. She becomes England's Colony, aka London. She develops feelings for both Arthur and Alfred.

Lena: That's kinda what I have so far. Well, what do you, my lovely reviewers think? Is it a "FUCK YEAH! Post it!" or a "No. I don't think it's really ready yet"? Let me know. Or! I'll post the Prologue and you can tell me what you think!

America: Alright. Now start the chapter and I'll take you to McDonald's!

Lena: Kay! Enjoy that Chapter while I'm munching down on some awesome burgers!

America: ** YEAH!

* * *

Chapter 21. Lena's P.O.V.

I stared at Jasper. Was he serious? He's got to be joking!

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. I probably heard him wrong. Jasper sighed and looked me dead in the eyes, brown meeting gold.

"Lena, I think you're pregnant." He repeated. Another long silence. Then...

I started laughing. "R-right! Hahahaha! That's a good one, Jasper!" I choked out through my laughter. Jasper stared at me with a blank look.

"Lena, this isn't a laughing matter." He stated. I laughed harder.

"Yes it is! You're hilarious!" I laughed hysterically now. Jasper growled and pulled me off the ground.

"Stop laughing right now, Selena Marie!" He hissed. I immediately shut up. Oh shit. I pissed him off. "Lena, think back to two weeks ago, at AnimeUSA." He told me. I thought hard. My eyes widened when I remembered what happened on Friday night. "B-but we used protection! Right!" I cried, my voice falling into a high octave. Jasper shook his head. This. was...

"This is fucked up." I said. Jasper sighed and pulled me into his arms. "What are we gonna do?" I asked him.

"First, we're gonna move the wedding up to next month. And then, we can raise this baby like a real family unlike those fucked up people who have babies and never get married." He replied(A/N: Sorry if I offend anyone out there with this sentence! I'm talking about people who get pregnant and never get married. like, people who do drugs and everything! Once again, sorry if I offend you!). I smiled at him.

"Okay," I said quietly, "But we should go talk to Carlisle." Jasper nodded. He gently took my hand and led me to Carlisle's office. I silently shook. I was scared. We finally made it and Jasper knocked on the door.

"Come in."

We walked in. Carlisle was sitting at his desk, looking over some documents. He looked up when we entered the office. Silence fell over the three of us. Carlisle sighed.

"Jasper," He started.

"Carlisle, you were right." Jasper said, "Lena's pregnant."

"Well, then I guess we'll have the next month and see how everything goes." Carlisle said. He dismissed us and went back to the documents. We left his office.

"Darlin, why don't you go plan things with Alice. I need to hunt." Jasper suggested. I nodded then kissed Jasper on the cheek and went to find my sister. This would make her reeeeally happy.

* * *

(Fast Forward: One Month)

I looked at my reflection one last time. My hair was up in a bun and a cute little tiara sat on my head. I smoothed out my long white skirt and adjusted the top.

"Lena! Stop that! You look amazing!" Rosalie scolded, slapping my hands away. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Lena, calm down!" I blushed.

"Sorry, Rose! I'm just nervous and excited!" I said. Rosalie smiled at me. "I can't believe! In a few minutes, I'm gonna be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!" I squealed. Rosalie giggled.

"And then in a three or four months, you'll possibly have a little Jasper." She told me(1). I giggled at the thought of a miniature Jasper running around, playing with Renesmee. My thoughts were broken when Alice popped her head into the room.

"We're ready!" She chirped. I took a deep breath then followed Alice out the door, Rosalie trailing behind me. We met Edward in the Hallway. "I'll escort the bride to Jasper." He informed us(2). Rosalie and Alice nodded then vanished down the stairs. Edward turned to me and smiled. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded. We hooked arms and he guided down the stairs, towards Jasper.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle, Edward." I whispered. He smiled at me and patted my hand. "It's an honor to give my sweet, baby sister away at her wedding." He whispered back. I blushed darkened and I smiled. "Dad's not upset is he?" I asked. Edward shook his head. "No, he understood, but he's happy you wanted him to wed you and Jasper." He explained. I nodded. We finally reached the alter. Jasper stared at me. I read his thoughts and giggled.

"And gives her to this man?" Carlisle asked.

"I do, her brother." Edward answered. He handed me over to Jasper then took his seat beside Esme. Me and Jasper linked hands then looked up at Carlisle.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Jasper Monroe and Selena Marie. The couple has written their own vowels." He said then turned to Jasper, "You may begin Jasper."

Jasper and I looked back at each other. He smiled at me and gently caressed his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Selena, when we met, I couldn't stand to be near you. You're scent was over-whelming. But I was trying to stay away, I found myself drawing closer to you. Everything about you was so interesting. You're attitude towards everything was cute. How you hated it when someone called you short. The little bickers you and Max would get into then laughter about later." He started. He smiled wider at me. "But the thing I liked most about you, was how obsessed you were with anime."

The crowd laughed, and so did I. "Selena, I love you, from the bottom of my un-beating heart." He finished. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I smiled at him. "Selena, it's your turn." Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Jasper, when I first met you, I was afraid of you. You were so cold. But I saw past that and no matter how many times you were pushed me away, I just came right back. I was stubborn enough to break the wall you put up to keep yourself from the world. I wanted to be near you. And then you finally let me in. I love you Jasper, with all my heart. And I always will." I said. The crowd Awed.

"Now for the rings." Carlisle said. Emmett gave us the rings then back to his spot behind Jasper. "Do you, Jasper Monroe, take Selena Marie to be your Lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" Carlisle asked. Jasper smiled at me. "I do." He said, slipping the ring onto my finger. "And do you, Selena Marie, take Jasper Monroe to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as your both shall live." Carlisle asked me.

"I do." I answered, slipping the ring on Jasper's finger. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Carlisle announced. Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Emmett wolf whistled as everyone clapped. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I love you, Mrs. Whitlock." He whispered. I blushed but smiled back.

"I love you too, Mr. Whitlock." I whispered back before kissing him again.

* * *

**(1): She's Half-vampire, so is the baby so she would only be pregnant three or four months. **

**(2): I thought it would be cute if Edward walked her down the isle this time. Plus, Carlisle marrying them is so sweet. And because the only people they invited were the Denali Clan, Peter and Charlotte(Selena met them for the first time at the wedding), and The Irish Coven. Sorta of a small wedding. But sweet. **

* * *

Lena: Hey Guys! America and I are back. Sorry the chapter was crappy and short. But I meant to tell y'all, the next will be the last one. Sadly, I'm running out of ideas for more chapter so, Chapter 22 will be the happy ending!

America: Yeah...And then, if people want you to do your Death Note/Hetalia Crossover, you can start on that!

Lena: Yeah! Okay, lemme tell y'all the characters that will be in My Death Note/Hetalia crossover. Well, mostly Hetalia but a few appearances from Main Death Note Character.

Main Characters:

OC Samantha Yagami

England/Arthur Kirkland

America/Alfred F. Jones

Well, all the Hetalia Characters.

Ryuk(He will have more appearances in the future chapters)

Lena: Well, that's all for now. Please let me know!

America: Yeah! R&R Dudes! And I'll give y'all free hamburgers!

(America/Alfred F. Jones and Lena/Selena-Marie-Whitlock)


	22. Author's Note

Lena: Hello Peeps! Okay, I'm gonna need y'alls help here.

I went back and looked over my Selena's Twilight stuff. I went off track a few times, which upsets me cause I confuse myself when I try to read it over. I was thinking about going back and re-writing it over. Though, before I do that, I want to know what you think. I hope y'all agree because I reeeeeeally want to re-write this story. Also, I saw a Breaking Dawn Sneak Peek scene and it gave me some Inspiration for Bella and Selena. Please Let me know!

Lena: Alright, like I said, Please let me know so I can get started soon. Oh! And for those of you that read my story "Find Your Love", I am officially done writing it for now. I may continue it in the Future, but for now, I need to focus on "The World Around Me" and re-writing "Selena's Twilight". By the way, I might make a Different Name for Selena's Twilight. But don't worry! It'll have a bit of a different story, but still have some stuff from Selena's Twilight. Just think of it as a Better version of Selena's Twilight. So...BYE!

~Lena~


	23. Author's Note II

Lena: Hey guys, I wanted to let y'all know that I'm completely ending this story, but don't worry. I'm just rewriting it and changing up a few things, like some personalities and the title. And The story line is going to have more of a twist to it. So keep an eye out for the new rewrite!

Lots of Love and Heroic Epicness,

~Lena~


	24. Announcment!

Lena: Hello My Lovely Twilight Readers. I have Good New and Bad News for you guys. So, I'll start with the bad news.

The Bad News: I will no longer be continuing Selena's Twilight, and I will be deleting it soon, so if you wanna keep reading long after I delete it, download it to your computer.

The Good News: This story is going to be entirely re-written, and there will be tons of changes. Instead of Selena being the human, we're going to make this Jasper's Twilight(Not the actual Title) and he falls in love with Selena Cullen, the mysterious yet kind hearted daughter of Carlisle Cullen.

Please hurry and download this as soon as possible! I'm give y'all a two-week deadline to go ahead and download this! During that two week timeline, I will be working on re-writing the whole thing, so keep a look out!

~Lena~


End file.
